Digimon Frontier 02: Legends
by Red Page
Summary: The Frontier Gang is back and ready for action but are they in over their heads? Together with four others they'll go on a grand adventure that tops any other. They'll travel the new Digital World and fight the new evil of the Demon Lords. Takumi.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everybody! Red Page is back! This is Digimon Frontier 02: Legends. Of course, you already know that since that's its title.**

"**Well duh. You gotta be an idiot not to notice that."**

**Oh shut up Andrew. Anyway, we should get the fic started. Let's get it started. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 1: A New Beginning. Back to the Digital World.

The Digital World has changed plenty since Takuya and the gang saved it from the evil of Lucemon.

Bokomon was sitting under a tree with his book. It had become the best seller in the whole Digital World. The tale of the DigiDestined who became the Legendary Warriors and saved the Digital World was known to everyone.

Neemon lied in the grass asleep. A snot bubble formed at his nose and grew bigger then smaller, in tuned with his breathing.

Patamon, Lopmon, and Salamon were playing around with many of the other smaller Digimon.

Neemon had woken up and took a peek at what Bokomon was doing. He didn't understand the writing but he saw a picture of Bokomon in a heroic pose with a cape. "I don't remember that."

Bokomon immediately closed his book and snapped at the yellow rabbit. "Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to spy on people?!"

"No." Neemon answered and got his pants snapped.

The Digimon stopped playing around and quivered. They ran over to the two adults. "Papamon. There's something bad coming."

Bokomon patted Patamon on the head. "What bad thing?"

"I think he's referring to me."

Bokomon and Neemon began to panic when they heard the voice coming from behind them. They screamed as soon as they saw a pair of burning red eyes. "Take a good look around you…" it held a small black ball in its hand and let it drop to the ground. "…because you're world's about to change."

Once the ball had hit the ground the whole Digital World began to mutate and take into a new shape. All the Digimon panicked as their lives began to change.

**********

"School's finally over!" A boy was riding his red bike. He wore a yellow T-shirt, red jacket, baggy khaki pants, and red & orange tennis shoes. Around his forehead was a pair of big square goggles over a red headband.

He was Takuya Kanbara, the leader of the DigiDestined, inheritor of the Spirits of Flame, and protector of the Spirits of Earth and Wood.

The brunet hit his brakes in front of his house. He got off his bike and took it into the garage. "Mom, I'm home!"

Mrs. Kanbara came out of the kitchen and smiled at her son. "How was school, honey?"

"It was fine Mom." He dropped off his backpack and opened the garage door again. "I'll be back before Shinya's party starts!"

He got back on his bike and rode off to the park. He rode by a flower shop and waved at the owner.

She was a young woman with raven black hair. She had a worried look on her face. She smiled with hope when the boy came by. "Takuya, stop! I need your help!"

The boy stopped in front of the woman leaving a streak on the pavement. "What's the matter Mrs. Takenouchi?"

"Those boys over there are wrecking my flowers and I can't stop them." She said pointing to the trio who were ripping the flowers apart.

The gogglehead nodded and walked up to the boys. He glared at them. "Hey! I hope you plan to pay for those!"

"Mind your own business." The leader ordered trying to intimidate the boy.

"Mrs. Takenouchi's a friend of my mom so it is my business!" Takuya stated getting the group to laugh at him. Steam was coming out of the boy's ears. They were ticking him off. He saw a rake lying on the floor and had an idea. He stepped on it and the rake came up quickly. Luckily for him he caught it before it could hit him in the face. "Now, do us all a favor and get out."

They weren't scared of him and continued to laugh. "What do you think you can do to the three of us?"

"I can do this!" Takuya slammed the rake into the leader's head out of nowhere startling all three. "Now get out!"

The guy started to scream and ran outside with his friends. "You'll pay for that! Do you hear me?! You'll pay for that!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Takuya said unenthusiastically and put the rake down. He finally reclaimed his cool and sighed. "What a bunch of jerks."

Mrs. Takenouchi walked inside and hugged the teen. "Thank you so much. If there's anything you need you let me know. Okay?"

"Aw shucks, it was nothing." Takuya blushed and looked at the clock. "Oh-oh, gotta go Mrs. Takenouchi. See ya later. Bye." He panicked and got back on his bike and rode off. "Aw man! I'm gonna be late! Why does this gotta happen to me?!"

**********

Two boys were walking side by side holding groceries. They were twins, identical but were opposites.

The older twin wore a black polo shirt, beige pants, and black tennis shoes. The other had a gray T-shirt, a navy blue jacket, black jeans, navy blue tennis shoes, and a navy blue bandana with golden tiger stripes.

The twins were Koji Minamoto, the younger twin, inheritor of the Spirits of Light, and protectors of the Spirits of Water and Steel. The older twin was Koichi Kimura, the inheritor of the Spirits of Darkness.

They were walking to their real mother's apartment. Their parents were divorced and Koichi was taken in by their single mother while Koji was taken in by their father who got married to another woman.

Koji believed that their mother had died and that he didn't have a brother until after he met up with her brother.

They arrived at their mother's apartment finding her having trouble getting up off the couch.

"Mom, why don't you relax while we make you dinner?" Koichi asked trying to keep her mother on the couch. "You're too sick to be working."

"Nonsense, I'm fine." She said trying to get up but fell back down.

Koji looked at her sadly. "Mother, we can take care of it. You really need to relax."

"If you insist." She lied down and looked at her children.

"Alright, let's make dinner." Koji said getting a disturbed look from his older twin. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Oh nothing. But for safety reasons I'll be the one making dinner." Koichi answered receiving a glare from his brother. "Tommy told me everything."

"Don't you boys have a reunion to go to?" their mother reminded them.

The two's eyes widened when they realized she was right. Within an instant they jetted out of the house. "Bye Mom!"

Koichi started to pant as they were half way there. "I can't believe we forgot!"

"Shut up and run!" Koji ordered picking up his pace.

**********

A young boy was riding on the swing at the park waiting for his friends. He wore an ice blue T-shirt, khaki shorts, and pale green & ice blue tennis shoes.

The young boy was Tommy Himi, the inheritor of the Spirits of Ice and the youngest member of the group. He stayed there swinging higher and higher and noticed something running towards him.

A large boy wearing a yellow T-shirt, a blue vest, baggy blue shorts, and yellow & blue tennis shoes showed up and made his way to the boy.

This was JP Shibuyama, the inheritor of the Spirits of Thunder and the oldest member of the group.

"Hey JP! You're here early!" Tommy yelled to him and stopped swinging. Tommy had grown up to be Takuya's height when he was twelve which was around 5 foot 2''. Everyone else was around 5 foot 8'' and JP was around 5 foot 10''.

JP laughed a bit to himself. "Yeah. Anyway, is Zoe here yet?"

"No, she's not here yet." Tommy answered dryly. He heard JP sighed. "You really need to get over this obsessive crush of yours."

"Not cool Tommy. Not cool." JP sat down on the swing next to the preteen. "She loves me. She just doesn't know it yet. But I'll show her today."

"Whatever you say JP." Tommy began to swing again. "Bet I can swing higher than you."

"You're on!" the two started to swing higher and higher until JP fell on his back in the sand. "Ouch."

Tommy started to laugh for two reasons: one, out of victory and two, it was funny watching JP fall off. The boy started to chant 'I win!' while circling the 16 year old.

**********

Sitting in her room was a blond girl who was in front of her mirror combing her hair. She was quietly humming to herself.

She wore a pink long sleeved shirt, a white jean skirt that came halfway down her thighs, a thin white sweater, long white socks, and a pair of pink tennis shoes.

The girl was Zoe Orimoto, the inheritor of the Spirits of Wind and the only girl on the team.

Zoe opened her drawer looking for her barrette. It wasn't there. "Mom! Where's my butterfly barrette?!" she asked while searching everywhere in her room for it.

"I put it in your jean pocket!" she heard her mother answer.

Zoe found the jeans and shoved her hand in the pocket and found what she was looking for. "Thanks Mom!" she placed the barrette over her right ear.

She then looked at her clock and screamed. She was late.

She got out of the house and ran for the park. "Oh man! They're never going to let me live this down! Especially Takuya!"

***********

A bright light formed in the sky and divided into six parts.

Two went in one direction, another two went into a different direction, and the last two were alone going in separate directions.

The first two lights arrived at the park and enveloped JP and Tommy then disappeared with the two.

The second pair of lights flew to the twins and took them away.

One of the lone lights took Zoe away and the last light took Takuya away leaving the bike to collide with a tree.

**********

Takuya woke up and looked around. He was in a forest and he saw Digimon running in one direction. "Wow, I'm back in the Digital World."

"Um, _we're_ in the Digital World." A voice told him.

The gogglehead turned around and saw Zoe. "Wow, Zoe! You're here too? Are the others nearby?"

Zoe shrugged and the two walked around the looking for their friends. The blond glanced at the gogglehead who was whistling uncomfortably. Deciding to break the uncomfortable silence she spoke. "So, how are things going?"

"Well, I'm all psyched to be out of school but to tell you the truth, I missed being here in the Digital World. I loved the excitement. God, I missed it." Takuya answered looking up at the sky.

"Well, you might get some excitement after all since we're in the Digital World." Zoe told him. "I know this isn't just a friendly visit."

"You got a point there." Takuya stated and put his hands behind his neck. "Eh, I'm not worried."

"Takuya! Zoe!"

The two turned around and saw JP and Tommy running after them. Takuya's grin widened once he got a good look at Tommy. "Man T, you sure got taller since the last time I saw ya!"

"It's only been a few months." Tommy stated.

"But still, you must've grown an inch or two." The gogglehead patted the boy on the back and glanced at JP who was staring at Zoe. "And JP, you've gotten… thinner?"

JP growled at the gogglehead. "And your mouth's gotten bigger."

"Touché." Takuya muttered.

"Cool it you two. We're all supposed to be friends here." Koichi said startling them. "Easy, it's just me."

The twins walked over to them. Koji gave a high-five to the gogglehead while Koichi stood there examining his surroundings. He didn't remember the mountains or the cliffside nearby or the forest they were in.

The six of them looked in all directions after hearing something. Then there was an uncomfortable silence.

"Do you guys notice that the Digital World seems different? I mean, this doesn't look like anything like it did before." Koji asked.

They noticed it too. "Yeah," Takuya answered for them and walked forward. "How long were we gone?"

"3000 years. You children were gone for 3000 years. The Digital World you know no longer exists." Someone told them.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Koji ordered.

They all found the source of the voice and found the user. Not surprisingly, it was a Digimon.

"I am Daemon." The cloaked Digimon told them. Daemon was hidden in his cloak but wings popped out of his back and horns bopped out of the hood. Around his neck was a medallion. "And I will make sure you don't interfere with my plan to take over the Digital World."

The DigiDestined looked at each other and took out their cell phones to find out they were turned back into their D-Tectors. Takuya and Koji's D-Tectors were still in their modified forms.

"Let's do it guys." Takuya made many rings of fractal code appear around his hand. "Time to show him what we got!"

The rest followed his action.

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Beast Spirit evolved. "BURNINGGREYMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Beast Spirit evolved. "KENDOGARURUMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koichi Beast Spirit evolved. "JAGERLOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Beast Spirit evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" JP Beast Spirit evolved. "METALKABUTERIMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy Beast Spirit evolved. "KORIKKAKUMON!"

"You really are the DigiDestined." Daemon said removing his cloak revealing a massive body. His chest, shoulders, and biceps were covered with fur, and he wore dark green pants, and had massive claws. His face bore fangs and curved horns form at his head. "Show me the power you possess. Show me the power that defeated Lucemon!"

**********

Bokomon and Neemon saw the bright lights of the evolution and smiled. "Their back! Their back!"

"We're saved!" Neemon jumped up in the air happily. "Their totally gonna kick Daemon's butt!"

The two Digimon ran as fast as they could but didn't go far due to the bright lights of attacks colliding freezing them with fear.

"Maybe not?" Neemon said but was dragged away by Bokomon. "What are you doing?"

"We're going over there! I'm not going to miss this!" Bokomon answered.

**********

Daemon watched as the six Beast hybrids came at him. "Let's see if you have the skills to defeat me."

**********

**That's it for now. Remember, this is Chapter 1, an introduction. Chapter two is will have the action. Daemon vs. the Legendary Warriors. That's a battle to remember.**

"**Okay, so just be patient."**

**Remember another thing. Digital World time is faster than Human World time. Well, it's time for me to go. Later guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there folks! Remember where we left off last time? The gang's back in the Digital World and are about to get into a big fight with Daemon.**

"**Was the recap really necessary?"**

**As a matter of fact it was so just sit there and keep your mouth shut. Okay guys, here we go. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 2: The First Battle. Daemon's Victory.

"**Wildfire Tsunami!**" BurningGreymon flew at Daemon like a flaming rocket.

"Oh please." The demon merely swatted the dragon away with the flick of his hand. He watched at the dragon collided with the mountains. "Next."

KendoGarurumon and JagerLowemon both growled and charged up their attacks. "**Lupine Laser!**" "**Ebony Blast!**" the two attacks joined together into a spiral of light and darkness.

Daemon was hit by the spiraling attacks but he did not flinch. The attacks did, however, create a smokescreen.

Zephyrmon and Korikakumon took advantage of the demon's temporary blindness and jumped in at him. "**Plasma Pods!**" "**Avalanche Axes!**"

They jumped into the smoke. Daemon had grabbed both of them by their wrists stopping them in their tracks. "Is this the power that defeated Lucemon? Or was it just a fluke?"

The two growled and struck at him with their other hands.

Daemon instantly sent a surge of dark energy through their bodies before they could attack a second time. He enjoyed watched them scream in pain. Once he was done he dropped them on the ground.

"You jerk! I'll get you for that!" MetalKabuterimon got on all fours and aimed his nose cannon at Daemon. "**Electron Cannon!**"

Daemon deflected the attack with the flap of his wing. "Pathetic. **Algol's Flame!**" Daemon shot a black flame from his hand at MetalKabuterimon.

The blue tank was being burnt to the crisp. Soon he de-digivolved back to JP.

"**Pyro Barrage!**"

Daemon was bombarded with many flaming bullets from behind. He turned his head and saw the Beast of Flame circling around him as he fired.

"What's the matter? Too fast for you to hit me?" BurningGreymon asked cockily.

The demon clenched his fist annoyed. He flew at an amazing speed at the dragon and decked him. "Don't get cocky."

"**Howling Star!**" "**Dark Master!**" The wolf and lion tackled Daemon away from BurningGreymon. They attached themselves to him, immobilizing him.

Suddenly they were surrounded by a black cloud. "**Dark Spreader!**"

The two beasts screamed as the darkness burned away at their bodies like acid. Eventually, the pain was too much and they both fell. Daemon glanced back at the dragon. He threw a ball of dark energy at him.

BurningGreymon was hit hard and he plummeted.

Zephyrmon and Korikakumon came to their fallen friends and glared up at Daemon. "How are we supposed to beat him?"

"You leave that to us." Koji answered and de-digivolved. "Right Takuya?"

"Yup. Let's see him deal with the Fusion evolution." BurningGreymon answered and de-digivolved. "Get JP somewhere safe."

"Got it." Korikakumon nodded and picked JP up.

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya Fusion evolved. "ALDAMON!"

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koji Fusion evolved. "BEOWULFMON!"

Aldamon took to the skies. "Hey pal! Time for round 2! **Atomic Inferno!**"

Daemon flew at Aldamon and dodged the flaming bullets. Soon the two were engaged in hand-to-hand combat. The two seemed even until Aldamon was hit.

Beowulfmon took his place and unsheathed his saber. "**Beo Saber!**" The Fusion of Light took his chance and aimed his left arm at Daemon's chest once his sword was blocked. "**Cleansing Light!**"

Daemon cringed slightly.

"My turn! **Solar Wind Destroyer!**" Aldamon smiled once his attack hit Daemon from behind.

The demon did not take kindly to the duo's attacks. He aimed a palm at each of them and fired a black flame. "**Algol's Flame!**"

Both Aldamon and Beowulfmon were hit by the attack. Suddenly, the attack greatly intensified.

Daemon stopped his attack and the two Fusion Digimon fell from the sky. "Sad. Just sad."

The other DigiDestined ran over to their fallen friends. "You guys okay?"

"Ugh, my head's throbbing. Why do I always fall on my head?" Takuya muttered as he got off his head and began to rub it.

"Even when you get your butt kicked you still have time to crack jokes." JP stated out loud for everyone to hear.

"That wasn't a joke." The gogglehead glared up at JP telling him to shut up before he said anything.

JP sighed. "Anyone got any bright ideas? He's too strong for Aldamon or Beowulfmon."

"You guys can Unity evolve?" Tommy suggested. "I'm sure EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon are strong enough to take him on."

Zoe nodded. "Yeah, you could still win."

"Don't get ahead of yourselves."

The six froze; wide eyed and scared out of their minds. Slowly all six turned around and saw Daemon's hideous face staring down at them. "Do it now!"

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Unity evolved. "EMPERORGREYMON!"

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Unity evolved. "MAGNAGARURUMON!"

"This might be interesting." Daemon stated and flew up into the sky.

"I got your back." EmperorGreymon told MagnaGarurumon. The two jumped after Daemon with the Zeta of Light in the lead.

"**Magna Rockets! Magna Missiles! Feral Fire!**" MagnaGarurumon fired nearly all his artillery at the demon. "Get ready!"

Daemon saw the projectiles coming his way and aimed the palms of his hands down at the floor. "**Algol's Flame!**" The black flames blocked the attacks.

"Now!"

"Got it! **Dragonfire Crossbow!**" EmperorGreymon fired an energy blast from his sword. The blast went straight through the flames and headed towards Daemon.

The demon quickly backed up before the blast could hit him.

"Your turn!"

MagnaGarurumon appeared in front of Daemon when the blast disappeared. "**Magna Cannon!** Rah!"

The cannon blast had hit Daemon square in the chest sending him to the mountain side.

"We gotta keep hitting him. Gotta make sure he doesn't have time to attack." EmperorGreymon stated and stabbed his sword into the ground. "**Pyro Dragons!**"

MagnaGarurumon agreed and removed all his cannons and his wing pack. He then pulled out his sabers from his gauntlets and he began to glow blue. "**Starburst Hunter!**"

The two charged at Daemon. "Try and stop us now!"

"With pleasure." Daemon aimed both his hands at them. In his hands a blackball began to form. "**Vaccine Destroyer!**""

The black ball grew larger and larger until it grew to the size of blimp. It swallowed the two warriors and canceled out their attacks. The two Digimon screamed as the ball sent dark energy surging through them. Finally, the ball exploded. The Zetas fell from the smoke and painfully fell to the ground under the cliff.

"Koji? You okay?" EmperorGreymon asked as he struggled to get up.

"I'd be lying if I said yes." MagnaGarurumon answered and tried to get up.

Daemon landed in front of the duo. "Time to remove you from this world. **Algol's Flame!**"

"**Aurora Force!!**" The skies were clouded up all of the sudden. Blue energy shot from the clouds and destroyed the flames.

"What was that?" EmperorGreymon asked.

Suddenly, a blue Chinese dragon came from the clouds. It was long, surging with energy, and covered in chains. Many small wings sprouted out of its back. Around each of its legs were three blue orbs. On its face was a blue mask with a sharp spike shooting out on top. The dragoon had a long white beard.

"I am Azulongmon." The mighty dragon gave his name and came down to their level. "And I will not allow you to harm these children any longer Daemon."

"Azulongmon? Perfect. Today's my lucky day." Daemon smiled wickedly. "I've been looking for you."

"Hey pal! You're not done with us yet!" the Zeta of Fire called out.

"No. You must leave Daemon to me." Azulongmon told them. "You must go and see Fanglongmon."

"Who's Fanglongmon?" MagnaGarurumon asked.

"It doesn't matter. You won't live long enough to see him." Daemon interrupted. "**Algol's Flame!**"

"**Lightning Whip!**" Azulongmon released lightning surged chains at Daemon's attack. He quickly turned to the two wounded Zetas.

The others made their way down to the cliff and ran to their friends.

"Koji, are you going to be okay?" Koichi asked.

"Takuya, you gotta take it easy. You're hurt." Zoe told him after seeing him trying to get back up.

Azulongmon huffed a puff of air at them creating a puffy white cloud. It swallowed them all and floated back up into the sky. "Good luck children."

**********

Bokomon and Neemon finally arrived to the battlefield only to see the DigiDestined being carried away by the puffy cloud. Bokomon's eye twitched. "Wait! Come back! Don't leave us!"

Neemon just stared up at the sky. "Pretty cloud. It looks like Takuya and the others."

Bokomon glared at Neemon and pulled on his waistband. "You idiot! We have to go after them!"

"But we just got here!" Neemon complained while holding his sore side.

"Let's just go." Bokomon sighed and dragged Neemon away.

**********

Azulongmon smiled and stared back at Daemon. "The DigiDestined are safe now. Nothing you can do will stop that."

"It doesn't matter." Daemon looked down at his hand. "I will find them. Nowhere is safe for them. Neither you nor Fanglongmon can stop the inevitable." He aimed his palm at the blue dragon. "Now die."

**********

Takuya punched the wall of the cloud with a scream. He was angry.

"You okay?" Zoe asked reaching out to him.

"No! I'm not okay!" Takuya snapped at her. "We got our asses kicked out there! And now Azulongmon is fighting in our place! I never felt so helpless before in my life."

The blond recoiled. She had a look that said 'sorry I asked'.

Koji walked up to the gogglehead and smacked him across the face. "Get to your senses gogglehead. We've lost a lot more battles before, remember? So we lost this battle. It isn't the end of the world."

"But…"

"Just calm down." JP said softly hoping not the get snapped at. "We'll get another chance at Daemon. We just gotta cool off, okay?"

The gogglehead sighed. "Yeah I guess."

"Atta boy!" JP patted the gogglehead on the back roughly. "So no more grumpy Taky?"

"Okay no more grumpy Taky." Takuya answered smiled for the sake of making everyone happy.

"Um guys?" Koichi spoke up. "Is it just me or did you guys notice something strange about Daemon?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"I mean, when we were fighting he seemed to radiate this familiar dark power. Didn't you feel it?" Koichi asked. Everyone realized what he said was true.

"I does remind me of something but I can't put my finger on it. What dark power does it remind you of?" Zoe asked.

"I don't know but there's one thing I'm sure of." Koji answered. "It's that this Fanglongmon will have the answers."

The others agreed and got comfortable as the cloud carried them away to meet the mysterious Fanglongmon.

**********

**Part 2 is finished. Sorry it took so long. Writer's block. It's a major pain in the ass.**

"**I agree with ya."**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 3. I just have one thing to say before I go. I've got rid of No Reason, couldn't make it work. But I do have a replacement. Make sure you check it out. When this fic's finished you can vote for it. That's it for now. Later viewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back all. Chapter 3's up. Here ya go.**

"**I know we don't usually do this but I'm gonna do the disclaimers."**

**Fine, whatever. Just get it over with.**

"**Page doesn't own Digimon but he had concocted several plans to..."**

**Okay, no one needs to know that.**

"**Fine, let's just do this thing."**

**Okay then. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 3: The Great Yellow Dragon. Meeting Fanglongmon.

Daemon, in his cloaked form, sat down on a large boulder thinking of his next move. He examined his hand and flashed a ball of fractal code. "Azulongmon's fractal code. It won't be enough. I need more."

Daemon then stood up and took to the skies in search for something.

**********

"Ready?" the gogglehead asked. "Charge!" On queue Takuya, Tommy, and JP ran into the wall of the cloud. They all had hit the wall hard and bounced off like tennis balls. For a soft cloud it seemed pretty indestructible. "Ow!"

"I could have told you that wouldn't have worked." Zoe stated.

"Ugh, then why didn't you?" Takuya asked and rubbed his sore shoulder.

"Yeah!" JP and Tommy agreed doing the same thing.

"Figured you'd figure it out after the first time." the girl answered

Koji just sighed. "How long is this thing going to take? Watching Larry, Moe, and Curly make idiots out of themselves is getting on my nerves."

"Watch it pretty boy!" Takuya growled at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Koji asked getting in the gogglehead's face.

"Oh you know exactly what that means!" the gogglehead answered getting into Koji's face. "Ms.!"

"You are asking for it gogglehead!" Koji yelled greatly irritated.

"Oh bring it on Minamoto! Bring it on!" Takuya yelled back.

"Enough!" Koichi yelled from the top of his lungs silencing the two. He took a second to catch his breath. "Enough fighting. Both of you."

The two were stunned. They both nodded slowly.

"Koichi, how'd you do that?"

"I-I don't know. I don't know what came over me." Koichi admitted. He felt a bit embarrassed by his remark. "It just came out."

"Remind me not to piss you off." JP blurted out.

The cloud came to a sudden halt jerking everyone around.

"What the hell?" Zoe cursed. "What just happened?"

Suddenly, the group fell through the white floor. The children landed roughly on the hard cold ground. The cloud then dissipated into nothingness.

"This is getting old fast."Tommy muttered getting up and examined his surroundings. They were on a mountain side and currently facing a cave.

"Are we supposed to go in there?" JP asked.

The cave looked so dark inside. There was an eerie moan coming from inside. It was creepy.

"Okay, I'll go first." Takuya stated and fixed his goggles back to their proper placement.

"But what if it gets too dark? What if we get separated?" Tommy asked.

"Then we hold hands." Takuya answered and walked in. "So let's go. We don't have all day. I wanna meet this Fanglongmon guy." The gogglehead lead his group into the cave.

"Are you sure we'll find Fanglongmon here?" Zoe asked.

"It's where the cloud dropped us so he should be in here." Koji answered and stopped in his tracks. It was now too dark for anyone to see. "Everyone still here?"

"I'm here." Tommy answered.

"Me too." JP answered.

"Same here." Koichi replied.

"Present." Zoe stated.

"Good, everyone's here." Said the gogglehead. "Now, find a hand and hold on." Takuya reached out for a hand. "Okay, let's go."

"Don't worry Z; your knight in shining armor is here just in case you get scared." JP stated stroking the hand he was holding.

"Whatever JP." Zoe said with an annoyed tone. "Damn, who's in front of me? Your hands are cold."

"Hey, did you hear something?" Tommy asked and got everyone to stop walking and listen. They heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything." The gogglehead answered.

"Tommy, are you sure you didn't make it up?" Koichi asked.

"I know I didn't." Tommy answered feeling slightly offended. "I didn't make it up."

"Okay, little buddy. We believe ya." Takuya said and stumbled slightly. "Be careful there's a little bump here."

They continued walking for what seemed like hours. Soon, they discovered that the tunnel was going downhill slightly.

"Are we there yet?" JP asked.

"Does it look like we're there?" Koji asked back at the chubby teen.

"How should I know, it's too dark to see anything!" JP answered.

"Ah!" the gogglehead yelled.

"What? What happened?" Tommy asked.

"I think we're at a dead end." Takuya answered goofily.

"You're kidding right?" Koichi asked.

"Nope. I'm not. And I have the bruise to prove it." The gogglehead answered.

"That's just perfect!" Zoe yelled. "Things can't get any worse!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Spirit evolved. "LOBOMON!"

"Ancient Spirit of Light!" a bright light illuminated from Lobomon's saber. The whole area was enveloped in light.

JP was in utter shock when he found out he wasn't holding Zoe's hand. "Koichi?"

"Huh?" Koichi looked down to his hand and followed the hand to JP who was grinning sheepishly. "So you were the one doing… Ah! Let go! What the hell JP?"

JP pulled away and searched for the girl. She was holding hands with Tommy and Takuya who were at the front. "Aw man!"

"Hey, couldn't you have done that before?" Takuya asked.

"Hey, it's been three years since I Spirit evolved. Get off my back." Lobomon answered.

Takuya then noticed he was still holding the girl's hand. His face turned red and he pulled his hand away. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Zoe told him feeling slightly red in the cheeks.

**********

**Couldn't resist. ; )**

**********

Tommy felt the wall hoping to find something. "Hey Lobomon! Can you get the top part?"

Lobomon walked to the wall and pressed his hands against the wall of earth. He sighed and put his hands on his waist. "Well, there's no secret lever here. This really is a dead end."

Takuya put his ear to the wall and knocked on it. "You sure? It sounds like it's kind of hollow. Like there's another side to this wall."

"Only one way to find out. **Howling Laser!**" Lobomon shot the wall. There was a small hole where the blast was shot at.

Zoe poked her eye through the hole. "There is another side."

"Alright. I'll take care of that. **Lobo Kendo!**" Lobomon stabbed his saber through the wall and cut out a door for everyone to go through. Once he was done he de-digivolved and joined the others.

The DigiDestined found themselves in a small cavern. It looked like half a dome. Besides that it was empty.

"There's nothing here." Koichi stated.

"Ah! I'm going to go crazy!" JP yelled out.

The others walked up to the wall. It looked kind of weird. It had a line running through it horizontally. "Does this thing look weird to you?"

"Yeah, it does." Takuya answered and knocked on it. They heard a moan. "Whoa. I think that thing's alive."

"It can't be." Zoe knocked on the wall and the moan was heard again. "Yikes, it is alive!"

The gogglehead reached out to touch the wall again but the ground suddenly began to shake.

The group fell on their butts and trembled as the ground continued to shake. "What's going on?!"

The ground stopped shaking. "That was weird. Remind me to stay away from that wall."

They sat there waiting to see what would happen next. Nothing happened. The room was quiet except for the sounds of their breathing.

"Guys, I think we should camp here for now." Koichi suggested. "I'm kinda tired."

"But what are we going to do for a campfire?" JP asked.

The bandanna wearing teen had suddenly grinned an evil grin. "JP, do you still have your magic kit?"

"Yeah, why?" JP asked before he realized what was going to happen.

**********

"No! Please! Not my magic kit! I beg of you!" JP begged on his knees as Koji gathered the kit into a pile. "We can use something else to light a fire just not my magic kit!"

"Agunimon?" Koji asked ignoring JP's pleas.

"Sorry JP old buddy but we got nothing else to use." Agunimon apologized and slammed his fists together igniting them. "**Pyro Punch!**" Moments later the kit was set on fire.

"NNNNOOOO!!!" JP yelled to the heavens. "My kit! My precious kit! Why? WHY?!!!"

"Look JP, I'll buy you a new kit when we get home okay?" Agunimon told JP and de-digivolved.

"My kit." JP wept and stared into the flame. He had not heard what Takuya told him. "It was so young."

"JP, it was a kit. A kit that… I got for your birthday! Hey!" Zoe yelled out and glared at the gogglehead. "I spent twenty bucks on that!"

Tommy couldn't help but laugh. "This is kinda funny huh?"

"Yeah, you said it." Koichi answered and laughed with the young boy.

**********

JP grumbled. He was ticked off for two reasons; his kit was destroyed and he was stuck on night watch. "This is so not fair."

"Enough complaining." JP heard Koji mutter before he went back to sleep.

"You better sleep with one eye open because you're going to get it one way or another." JP muttered bitterly and folded his arms. He sat there for a few hours plotting on his revenge when someone tapped on his shoulder.

"It's my turn." Koichi said and took JP's spot. "You can go to sleep now."

"Thanks." JP yawned and fell asleep near the blond.

Koichi laughed when Zoe got herself up and moved to the other side of the cave with Takuya and Tommy. All of the sudden the room got much darker. Koichi turned his head and saw that the fire had died out. "Oh no."

Takuya moaned when Koichi woke him up. "Is it my turn already?"

"No, sorry but the fire went out." Koichi answered. "Can you make another one?"

"Aw! Do I have to?" Takuya whined. "Can't I do it when it's my shift?"

Koichi sighed. Some leader. "Never mind. Go back to sleep."

"Thanks Koichi. I owe ya…" Takuya began to snore. He was already asleep.

Koichi sighed again. "What am I going to do?" He got up and leaned against the wall. He could feel a stone under his food. Out of boredom, he kicked it at the weird wall.

Immediately the ground began to shake.

"Uh-oh. This is not good." Koichi muttered as the shaking got worse. Everyone was forced awake.

"Koichi, what did you do?" Koji asked.

"I didn't do anything." Koichi stated.

Suddenly the weird wall began to open up like an eyelid. Behind the wall was a large pink one which glowed brightly. The light focused on the six children lying on the floor. "_Who are you?_"

"We're the DigiDestined, sir?" Takuya answered scared. "We're sorry if we disturbed you. W-we were just looking for this Digimon named Fanglongmon."

The wall didn't speak. The ground shook again as the wall pulled away from the rest of the cavern.

The pink wall was actually an eye. An eye to a giant yellow dragon. It was as large as a baseball stadium. The yellow dragon was covered in many pointy scales. It had four short legs and a long tail. On each side of its face were three eyes with two on top of the head. It had three curved spikes on both sides of its back protecting twelve glowing pink balls which lined its back in rows of six. The rows were divided by a small trail of skies that ran down its back.

The dragon stood there in an enormous cave. It lowered its head and made eye contact with him. "_You have found him._"

"You mean you're…" Tommy started and pointed a finger at the dragon.

"_Yes, I am Fanglongmon. One of the five guardians of the Digital World._" The dragon answered with a mighty roar.

"Wow!"

**********

**Okay that's it for now.**

"**What?"**

**Chapter 3's finished. Okay viewers, hoped this got rid of some of the tension from the last chapter. And in case you haven't noticed, Azulongmon was defeated.**

"**But…"**

**And for those of you who like JP, I apologize for what I did to JP. It's just fun to make him suffer a bit. Don't worry, I'll give him his moments, just not right now.**

"**But…"**

**Okay then, that's all for now my dedicated viewers. See you next time. Later.**

"**But…"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there everybody. Sorry I took so long.**

"**Don't worry 'bout it buddy. At least you're up."**

**Yeah. Anyway, we should get on with the fic.**

"**I agree with ya."**

**Good. Here we go. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 4: Fanglongmon's Tale. The Scavenger Hunt Begins.

"Wow! This guy's Fanglongmon? He's huge!" Takuya yelled out amazed by the beast.

The others couldn't help but nod at his remark.

"_DigiDestined, I have summoned you to defeat the new evil that is threatening the Digital World._" Fanglongmon stated.

"You mean Daemon?" Koji asked.

"_Not just Daemon._" Fanglongmon answered startling the group. "_Daemon is only part of the problem._"

"Only part of it? What's the other part?" Tommy asked.

"_Perhaps it will be easier to explain if I start from the beginning._" Fanglongmon stated and a wall began to light up. The markings showed an angelic figure standing between a human and a beast. The angel was in a crucifix like position. "_It all started when Lucemon ended the war between the Human and Beast type Digimon. Lucemon has ruled for many years before an incident occurred._"

**********

The blond child clad only to a short toga stood there at the empty fields. He had blue markings run down his body and he had many angelic wings popping out of his back and had two popping over his ears. He stared up at the night sky. "So peaceful."

Six small Digimon came running to him. Each smiled up at the angel. They worshiped him, the hero of the Digital World. They all bounced around him.

"Hello little ones. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lucemon smiled at the little ones. He looked up and noticed something in the sky. His eyes widened when seven objects came down from the skies. These lights varied from different shades of blue, yellow, and green. Lucemon turned to the Digimon with a worried look in his eyes.

The six quivered. They huddled together and wailed.

Lucemon just stood there and stared as the objects came down at them.

The objects came down and crashed into the ground. The seven Digimon were blown away by the explosion created by the impact of the objects. Several screams were heard.

Lucemon screamed loudly as an orange flame burnt his body. The others' though, were louder.

Finally the screams subsided. As the smoke cleared up six tall figures stood up over a smaller figure.

The first figure revealed from the smoke was Daemon. On his forehead bore a strange, yellow, circular symbol.

The second figure was a tall pale man covered in skin tight biker clothes. He wore metal gauntlets with claws, and spiked boots. Strapped to his left leg was a double barreled shotgun and another was strapped to his back. He wore a purple mask covering most of his head. A rat's tail spouted from his rear. His hair was short and dirty blond. The demon had three eyes and a light green symbol similar to that of Daemon's in his middle eye.

The third was a woman wrapped in gothic clothing. She wore black tights under a purple dress. The top part of her chest, however, was bare. She wore a black choker and had a weird golden hairpin in her short black hair. Even though she had four bat wings, pointed ears, and a decaying right hand, she was hot. The demon had a dark green symbol on her forehead.

The fourth was a large red crocodile with a long snout and two tails. Its mouth was about the size of its torso. It had blue fins on its elbows, knees, and two trails of fins running down its back to the tips of its tails. On its forehead was a light blue symbol.

The fifth was a large, dark brown, humanoid bear with ram horns, and six bat wings. The bear had chains wrapped around its arms and legs and it wore golden bands over its knuckles. The bands had glowing green blades on them. It had a dark blue symbol on its forehead.

The last figure was an old man with long silver hair and beard. The man had a large curved nose and pointy ears. His hair reached his knees. Not much was seen under his black and red poncho besides his pale white hands, his puffy gray pants and red shoes, and four red bat wings. In his hands was a staff made from the vertebra and skull of a human. In the mouth of the skull was a red orb. The man had a purple symbol on his forehead.

The six demon Digimon turned to the seventh figure.

Lucemon stood up unharmed. He lifted his head showing his face. His kind expression was replaced by a hard and cruel look. On his forehead was an orange symbol. He wore a wicked grin on his face. "This world, it cannot continue in this condition. I must reshape the world. I will create my utopia."

**********

"_And thus, the Digital World began to crumble under Lucemon's tyranny._" Fanglongmon finished and examined the look the children gave him.

JP had a confused look on his face. "So Daemon had something to do with what Lucemon did?"

"_Yes, Daemon and the other five Digimon aided Lucemon in his plan to reshape the Digital World._" Fanglongmon answered. "_They devastated the Digital World and ended the lives of so many Digimon. That is a time that no Digimon wants to remember_"

"Who are they?" Tommy asked curiously.

"_They are called the Demon Lords. Each represented one of the seven deadly sins of human religion._" Fanglongmon answered and several figurines appeared.

"Teddy's kinda scary looking." Takuya stated as he examined the giant beast.

"_He is Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth._" Fanglongmon told them. "_He fed off the laziness of all the Digimon in the world. Belphemon spent most of his time in slumber and any who got near him would fall under a deep sleep. Any time he was awakened he'd go on an unstoppable killing spree._"

"And this one?" Koichi asked pointing at the crocodile.

"_He is Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy. This despicable Digimon manipulated many by their using their jealousy. He coward in the dark deeps of the digital oceans and had others do the fighting for him._" Fanglongmon explained.

"And him?" Zoe asked examining the biker. "He's so ugly."

"_This is Beelzemon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony. This Digimon lives for the thrill of the fight. He loves it and hungers for it. He was obsessed with it. He has great strength and power._" Fanglongmon answered.

JP stared at the woman. "Who's she?"

"_She is Lilithmon, the Demon Lord of Lust. She is an evil vixen who cannot be trusted. She uses her feminine wiles to get what she wants. She has an attraction to everything that has a human shape. She even has the power to manipulate any who have been seduced by her._" Fanglongmon explained.

"Seduced? What does that mean?" Tommy asked.

Takuya stammered. He patted Tommy on the back and smiled weirdly. "I'll tell ya when you're older." This only made Tommy more curious. "When you're older."

Koji glared at the old man. "And him?"

"_He is Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed. He is one of the most dangerous Demon Lords. He is the greatest manipulator of them all. Not much else is known about him._" The dragon admitted.

"What sin is Daemon?" Takuya asked.

"_He is the Demon Lord of Wrath. He is a powerful Digimon whose anger gets the better of him from time to time. He is merciless and cruel. He has no heart and he grows more powerful with his anger._" Fanglongmon answered. "_And finally, Lucemon was the Demon Lord of Pride and you already know all you need to know about him._"

"How did they break free?" Zoe asked.

"_When Lucemon broke the bonds between the Digital World and the Dark Area he weakened the bonds holding the other six. Eventually, they broke free._" Fanglongmon answered. "_They then began to destroy any source of good they could find in the world. Then they found about me and my children. So far only my eldest lives._"

"I'm sorry." Tommy apologized.

"What do they want?" Koichi asked.

"_They want what their brother wanted… to rule the Digital World unquestioned._" Fanglongmon answered.

Takuya sighed. "Perfect. How are we supposed to beat six Demon Lords when we could hardly take on one of them?"

"Yeah, it took all our power to defeat Lucemon and I'm not sure we can do that anymore." Zoe added.

"_Do not fret children. There is more you need to learn._" Fanglongmon told them and made his eyes glow as the symbols of the Ten Legendary Warriors appeared on the opposite wall. "_On the day Lucemon was sealed away the Legendary Warriors had sealed the other Demon Lords away in a separate part of the Dark Area. In doing so they gave up their lives._"

"So, how's that supposed to help us now? We have all the Spirits and we still got our asses kicked." JP asked.

"_Everyone knows that when the Legendary Warriors gave their lives they had split their souls and powers into the Human and Beast Spirits you have._" Fanglongmon answered. "_What everyone doesn't know is that they created something special._"

"What's that?"

"_The Amulets of Legend._" Fanglongmon answered.

**********

Lucemon collapsed to his knees. His brothers laid there around him. A scared look was on his face. Forming a barrier around were the then Legendary Warriors. "It can't be."

"_Lucemon, how could you do this? We believed in you._" AncientKazemon spoke up bitterly holding her sword tightly.

"This world is filled with chaos. It's collapsing on itself. I must save the world from itself." Lucemon answered. "I am its savior."

"_You truly have been corrupted by evil. There is no saving you._" AncientSphinxmon stated with a disappointed tone.

"_Lucemon, do you have any regrets?_" AncientGreymon asked. "_Any regrets for what you've done?_"

"The world will be mine. You're only preventing the inevitable." Lucemon answered and glared at the dragon. "So do your worst."

When those final words were said the Legendary Warriors used what little strength they had left and fired a powerful blast of energy at the seven demons.

All seven screamed as the pure energy flowed through their bodies. They were then encased in an orb of many colors. Moments later the orb disappeared and the Demon Lords were gone as well.

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon came up to the Legendary Warriors. "Are they gone?"

"_They are. They will live the rest of their lives in the Dark Area._" AncientGarurumon answered then groaned and fell on his knees. He had been badly wounded and the same could be said for the other Warriors.

The others fell with him. They began to glow and become transparent.

'AncientGreymon, what's wrong?" Ophanimon asked.

"_We don't have much time. We must hurry._" AncientGreymon flew up into the sky with his brothers. "_Ophanimon, Seraphimon, Cherubimon. We entrust you with our Spirits. Please, take care of the Digital World._"

The three angels watched as the ten light up the sky. In one huge explosion ten small objects shot out in different directions. Once the dust cleared there were twenty Spirits floating down at the angels. The Beast Spirits instantly flew off leaving the Human Spirits in the hands of the angels.

Cherubimon received the Spirits of Darkness, Earth, Wood, Water, and Steel.

Ophanimon received the Spirits of Fire, Lighting, and Ice.

And Seraphimon received the Spirits of Light and Wind.

The angels looked at each other and nodded. They would do what the Warriors told them.

**********

"So they each created an Amulet with their Human and Beast Spirits?" Zoe asked. "That's amazing!"

"_Now that you know, you must search for the Amulets of Legend and use their power to defeat the remaining Demon Lords._" Fanglongmon told them.

Takuya sighed. "Here we go again."

"_And, you will have the aid of the four other Legendary Warriors._" Fanglongmon added after Takuya made his statement.

"So, we're getting help from other humans?" Tommy asked. "Cool! I hope there's someone my age!"

"I'll be glad there's gonna be another girl in the group." Zoe added her sentiment to the conversation.

"Guys, Fanglongmon was talking." Koichi whispered and pointed at the annoyed dragon.

"_As I was saying, you will have to search for them as well._" Fanglongmon finished.

"That's nice to know but how are we supposed to find them?" Koji asked.

"_Just do it like before._" Fanglongmon answered and made Takuya's D-Tector light up. "_Just follow the signal and you'll find the Amulets. And you'll run into the new DigiDestined along the way._"

"Couldn't you have done that and save us all the trouble?" JP asked.

"_Alas, I cannot. I am forever bound to this cave and so are my powers. My children have had no time to search for the Amulets because they were too busy protecting the Digital World._" Fanglongmon admitted. "_And now, many of my children are gone. You are all that's left to stand against the Demon Lords._"

"Alright." Takuya stated and adjusted his goggles again. "You can count on us Fanglongmon."

"_Thank you children._" Fanglongmon smiled and looked down at them. "_I bear a gift for you before you go._" With those words one of the pink orbs on his back came out and floated up to them. It split into four parts and entered Zoe's, Koichi's, JP's, and Tommy's D-Tectors.

Takuya and Koji looked at each other and then back at Fanglongmon. "What about us?" they spoke at the same time.

"_Children, what I gave you was one of my Digi-cores. Part of my fractal code. It will give you some of the powers you lack. You will need it._" Fanglongmon told them ignoring the two's question. "T_he Demon Lords will do everything it takes to stop you._"

"Thank you." The four bowed thankfully.

"_You are welcome. Now, go and fulfill your destiny._" Fanglongmon told them. His eyes glowed and the whole room was covered in a bright light.

**********

**Whew! That was hard work!**

"**Tell me about it. You look beat."**

**Yeah. Well, I hope this helped you get a better understanding for what's happening. And on final note, I'd like to give a round of applause to FernClaw who helped me on this chapter.**

"**Whoopee."**

**Jerk. Anyway, thanks Fc. I owe ya one. Now it is time for me to say good-bye. Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back everybody!**

"**Um, Page? What's with this thing around my neck?"**

**It's a shock collar. It's supposed to go off whenever you say something insulting. No more insults for you.**

"**What? That's ridiculous."**

**Well, we'll just see. }=) (Press button).**

"**Zzzzzzt! Ah!"**

**See. It works. =) Let's get started. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 5: Reunited with Old Friends. Digimon That Are Bad to the Bone.

Daemon gazed down at the black castle. It was ruined and there were many holes on the ceilings of the spires. He sighed. "Home sweet home."

He flew in from one of the holes and landed on the red carpeted floor. The room was dark and covered in a thick layer of dust. There were cobwebs on the tables and portraits. He was disgusted. "What a dump."

"Well, what can you expect when you've been gone for a few million years?"

The room lit up revealing five other figures standing in the room with Daemon. They were the other Demon Lords.

"Have you secured any of the Amulets?" Barbamon asked.

"No, I haven't Barbamon but I did manage to defeat Azulongmon." Daemon answered the wizard.

"Worthless aren't ya Daemon?" Beelzemon came stepped forward and laughed at the demon. "How pathetic!"

"Shut up Beelzemon. I don't see you doing anything." Daemon snapped at his brother. "I'm the one who's been doing all the work ever since we were freed."

"Hey! Shut up!" Beelzemon yelled at Daemon and got himself ready to pull out his gun.

"Don't be mean." Lilithmon told Beelzemon and got between the two. "Now, let's act like civilized Digimon and figure out what we're going to do."

"This is a waste of time." Daemon walked away. "Coming here was a big mistake. Don't follow me."

"Wait, I have something for you Daemon." Barbamon waved his staff and two ribs appeared. "A gift. You'll know what to do with it."

**********

Bokomon and Neemon stared at the top of the large mountain. Neemon moaned. "Are we gonna…"

"Yes. We are." Bokomon answered mournfully and sighed. His eyes widened when he heard something. He couldn't quite find out what was the noise was or where it was coming from until it was too late.

One by one, the DigiDestined fell from the sky and came crashing down on the two helpless Digimon.

"That was quite a landing." Takuya muttered painfully.

In the pile from top to bottom were Bokomon and Neemon, then JP, the Takuya, then Zoe, then Koji, then Koichi, then Tommy.

Zoe opened her eyes to see that she was staring into the eyes of the boy under her. "Takuya?"

"Zoe?" Takuya laid there staring into Zoe's sparkling sea green eyes as she stared into his dark chocolate ones.

**********

**Again, I couldn't resist. ; )**

**********

Zoe got off of him and helped the gogglehead up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Takuya answered blushing lightly and scratched the back of his head.

"We're not."

The six looked around hoping to find what made the noise. They all looked at what could probably be under JP. "Did we squish someone?"

"Yes." Said a weak voice from under the large boy.

JP instantly got up knocking into everyone else. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

There was a small hole in the ground. Neemon's head popped out of the hole. He looked at the six DigiDestined and smiled gratefully. "Oh thank God!"

"What?" Neemon was shoved out of the hole and Bokomon came out. His eyes grew watery and larger when he saw the children. "Yes! Finally!" He held on to Tommy and hugged him tightly. "Don't ever leave us again!"

"Bokomon! Neemon!" Tommy fell backwards and tried to shake the white Digimon off his legs. "It's good to see ya but can you please let go."

They were glad to see these two Digimon. "Man it's good to see you guys!"

Bokomon smiled. His smile then turned into a large frown. "Do you have any idea what we've done to get here?!"

"Huh?" Their happiness faded away instantly as soon as the Digimon began to nag and complain.

"We ran for miles on end to catch up to you and what do you do when we finally reach you? You fly away on a magic cloud! And to top it off, you fell on us!" Bokomon went on and on about the same thing for about three minutes before he lost his breath.

"Um, it's good to see you too?" Takuya asked not sure whether it was the right thing to say. "You guys were following us?"

"Ever since you came back." Bokomon huffed. "I never worked so hard before in my life."

"My feet hurt." Neemon moaned and rubbed his sore, blister covered feet. "Someone carry me."

"Glad some things never change." Koichi muttered halfheartedly.

Bokomon finally caught his breath and glanced up at them. "So what are you going to do about Daemon?"

"This is gonna take a while to explain." Zoe answered and got down to their level. "But think of it this way, you're gonna get a sequel to your book."

Bokomon's eyes lit up with eagerness. "Tell me all about it!"

**********

"And that's it." The blond finished after much explaining. "Do you understand?"

Bokomon nodded as he wrote down everything in a blank book. "Yes, yes, yes. Ooh, I got a good feeling about this!" At first he was speechless with fear but that fear left after the mentioning of the Amulets.

"A good feeling about what?" Neemon asked feeling confused.

"Don't you understand?!" Bokomon asked pulling on Neemon's waistband. "We have a chance to defeat the Demon Lords! So don't be thick!"

"Um Bokomon?" Neemon spoke up after a short moment of silence. "What were we talking about?"

Bokomon was stumped by the rabbit's stupidity.

"Ow!" Neemon held his side when the other let go of his waistband.

The six just watched the two do their thing. "Three thousand years and these two haven't changed a bit although they do look a little older."

Once that was said they started laughing. Bokomon and Neemon stopped what they were doing and looked at the laughing children. "What's so funny?" Their question only made them laugh harder.

"So Papamon, how's little Patamon? Or should I say Seraphimon." JP asked.

The Digimon stood there without responding.

"Did I say something wrong?" JP asked. They noticed something fall to the floor. They were tears. "What happened?"

They still didn't respond but the group got the message anyway. All the color left their faces and their throats became dry.

Zoe fell to her knees and wept. 'They couldn't be gone. Could they?'

"Who did this?" Takuya choked out angrily.

"That was me actually." They all looked up at the sky where the voice came from. It was Daemon.

"You! You did this?" Koji asked and clenched his fists.

Koichi's eyes darkened. "You won't get away with this!"

"Save your anger for the fight." Daemon pulled out the ribs Barbamon had given him. He clenched them tightly, letting dark energy flow through the bones. He then dropped them to the ground.

The bones had hit the ground. "Enjoy." With those final words, Daemon flew off with lightning speed leaving everyone confused.

The ground suddenly began to shake. It was coming from the bones. Each emitted a dark aura and began to grow. They took on the form of large skeletons. These skeletons were giant dinosaurs; each with large arms, a large jaw, and each had a shark like torpedo on its back. Their empty eye sockets lit up with an orange glow. The beasts roared. "SKULLGREYMON!"

"Let's go." Takuya took out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya Fusion evolved. "ALDAMON!"

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koji Fusion evolved. "BEOWULFMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koichi Beast Spirit evolved. "JAGERLOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Beast Spirit evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy Beast Spirit evolved. "KORIKAKUMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" JP Beast Spirit evolved. "METALKABUTERIMON!"

"Okay guys, let's take them down!" Aldamon exclaimed and prepared his attack. "**Atomic Inferno!**"

"**Dark Shot!**" Both SkullGreymon fired their shark missiles at the fireballs. Their attacks created an explosion.

Beowulfmon took the advantage and pulled out the Beo Saber. "**Beo Saber!**" He leapt in and struck one of the SkullGreymon on the head. He was shocked to see that his attack had done nothing. "What the…"

The SkullGreymon swatted Beowulfmon off its head and roared again.

"Here! Let's see you get take this on! **Bolo Thunder!**" MetalKabuterimon fired his electricity bolo at one of the SkullGreymon.

That skeleton Digimon fired a purple blast from its mouth. "**Curse Breath!**" the purple mist melted the attack before it could reach its target.

The two Digimon charged in.

"**Avalanche Axes!**" "**Hurricane Gale!**" "**Ebony Blast!**"

The attacks hit their mark but barely left a scratch on the two.

Aldamon got in front of the trio. "**Solar Wind Destroyer!**" Aldamon hit both of them with his giant fireball. He turned to the others. "You okay?"

"We'll be fine." Zephyrmon answered. "Look out!"

"**Double Dark Shot!**" "**Double Dark Shot!**"

Aldamon was hit by all four torpedoes and was sent crashing into the mountain side. "Damn it."

"**Cleansing Light!**" Beowulfmon attack the SkullGreymon from behind. "Get them now!"

"**Plasma Paws!**" "**Frozen Arrowheads!**" "**Electron Cannon!**" "**Dark Master!**"

Zephyrmon and Korikakumon had hit the first SkullGreymon hard while the others had hit the second one.

"My turn! **Frozen Hunter!**" Beowulfmon had hit the first SkullGreymon hard.

The SkullGreymon fell and collapsed into many separate bones. The second SkullGreymon noticed that.

"And for the finale!" Aldamon came charging in and punched SkullGreymon's skull off. "That's for shooting me."

Everyone smiled with victory. The SkullGreymon had fallen to pieces. However, something seemed off. "What the hell?"

The bones began to move. They joined together into one large pile. Bit by bit they began to construct a large beast.

"Aw crap! That can't be good!" MetalKabuterimon exclaimed feeling scared.

The bones had succeeded in making a giant creature. It looked like a larger SkullGreymon but it had four arms, two heads, a pair of wings, and the shark missiles were on its forearms. "GIGA SKULLGREYMON!"

**********

**Okay there everybody. Chapter 5 if finished. To be honest, I didn't feel that comfortable with this chapter but I still put my all into it.**

**"No one cares… Zzzzt! AH!!! Stop that!"**

**Nah, I don't think I wanna. Anyway, in Chapter 6 the fight will continue… and someone's gonna be Fusion evolving. Guess who?**

"**Again, no one ca… Zzzzt! AH!!! Damn it Page!"**

**You just gotta love the shock collar. Well, until next time. Later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back. Did ya miss me?**

"**Let me answer that for everyone. No."**

**Time to teach you a lesson. (Press button again.)**

"**Zzzzzt! AHH!"**

**Now, what did you learn?**

"**That you're an evil writer… Zzzzzt! AHH!"**

**(Sigh) He'll never learn. Anyway, everyone remember where we left off last time? Giga SkullGreymon versus the Legendary Warriors. Guess who's gonna kick butt and guess who's gonna Fusion evolve. Well, cameras ready, set, and ACTION!!!**

"**Help…"**

**********

Chapter 6: Two Heads are Not Better than One. Fusion Evolution.

"**Giga Dark Shot!**" Giga SkullGreymon fired his shark rockets at the blue tank and red angel. Both got hit hard and were sent to the mountain side.

Aldamon crashed first. He groaned. "AAAAHHHH!" SLAM!!! MetalKabuterimon squashed Aldamon like a pancake. "Ow."

"Hey, you okay Aldamon?" MetalKabuterimon asked trying to look at his back. He heard muffling. "What?"

Aldamon suddenly kicked the tank to the ground. "I said 'MOVE YOUR FAT ASS BEFORE YOU KILL ME!'"

"Geez, you don't have to be mean about it." MetalKabuterimon mumbled.

"Guys, we're in the middle of a fight here!" Zephyrmon called out staying a safe distance away from the two headed skeleton. "We could really use your help here!"

"Right, coming!" Aldamon jumped in the air and readied his cannons. "**Atomic Inferno!**"

"**Extinction Breath!**" The rancid green breath melted the attack on the spot. The twin headed skeleton laughed.

"Let's try this on for size! **Electron Cannon!**" MetalKabuterimon fired the blast from his head cannon. He began to sweat when the attack had no effect on it. "Crap."

"Die!" Giga SkullGreymon was about to grab MetalKabuterimon but white hair wrapped around its two necks. "Gah!"

Korikakumon had growled. "Hey! Hands off my friend!" His eyes widened when Giga SkullGreymon grabbed the hair. "Oh god no."

Giga SkullGreymon tugged and began to swing the yeti around by his hair and threw him into the sky.

"He's toying with us!" Beowulfmon jumped in the air. "**Cleansing Light!**"

Giga SkullGreymon took a step back and grunted when he got hit by the missiles as beam of light. It growled and swatted Beowulfmon to the ground. He roared again.

JagerLowemon jumped at the skeleton and bit into the bottom bone in the forearm. "Don't you dare lay another finger on him!"

Giga SkullGreymon tried to shake the lion off its arm but to no avail. It grabbed him with its other arms and tried to pull him off.

JagerLowemon finally bit all the way through the bone and broke it to bits. He got back on the ground and eyed the Digimon.

The skeleton glared at the lion and the horns on its heads began to glow. "**Double Dark Lightning!**" The attack had hit its mark and surged through the Beast of Darkness.

"**Hurricane Gale!**" Zephyrmon hit Giga SkullGreymon and stopped it from continuing its attack. "Leave him alone!"

JagerLowemon collapsed on the floor and de-digivolved. Koichi moaned. It was too hard for him to get up.

Giga SkullGreymon looked up at Zephyrmon and flapped its wings. Amazingly it got airborne. It was at Zephyrmon's level and it roared in her face.

She was startled but she snapped out of it and jumped backwards in the air. "Oh man! Takuya, I could use your help up here!"

"**Extinction Breath!**" Gig SkullGreymon breathed at Zephyrmon. The acid in its breath burned away at her and made here feathers molt bit by bit before she fell from the sky.

MetalKabuterimon saw this and rolled over to catch the girl. "Don't worry Z, I…"

"I got ya!" Aldamon scooped her into his arms in midair.

If MetalKabuterimon had a mouth it would have dropped in disbelief. He growled as jealousy filled his body. "Hey! I was supposed to save her!"

Aldamon landed safely on the ground and looked at the girl in his arms. "You okay?"

Zephyrmon moaned painfully, there were many burn marks on her body.

"I gotta get you to safety." Aldamon told her and safely got away from Giga SkullGreymon and laid her next to Korikakumon. "Stay here. I'm gonna find a way to beat that thing."

"Look out!" Korikakumon called out.

"Huh?" Aldamon turned around and saw what Korikakumon was talking about.

"**Giga Dark Shot!**" Aldamon tried to take the full brunt of the attack but it didn't matter. When the smoke cleared the three had de-digiviolved.

Beowulfmon got up and leaned on his sword. "**Frozen Hunter!**"

"**Double Dark Lightning!**" the black lighting went straight through the wolf and hit the Fusion of light square in the chest knocking him backwards. He too had de-digiviolved.

MetalKabuterimon stood there helplessly as the beast glared at him with both its heads. "Aw crap! Guys, anyone? Help?"

Koichi laid there watching the whole fiasco occur in front of him. He stared down at his D-Tector. 'I have to get up. I have to help my friends.' He clutched it tightly and steadily got up. Determination filled his eyes. "You will not hurt my friends and you will not hurt my brother!"

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koichi Fusion evolved. "RAIHIMON!"

In Koichi's place was a tall black warrior. He looked similar to Lowemon but most of his armor was that of JagerLowemon except for the forearms and head. A pair of golden metal wings sprouted from his back and he held a mighty three-pronged lance.

Raihimon looked at Giga SkullGreymon with ruby red eyes. "You will not hurt my friends. I'll make sure of it."

Everyone was amazed by this Fusion Digimon. Bokomon, with wide and observant eyes, copied everything he could down in his book including a cheap little drawing of the Fusion Digimon.

"Wow." Zoe muttered to herself.

"Kick its ass!" the gogglehead cried out.

Raihimon nodded and jumped in the air, his lance held tightly in his hands. "Let's see what I can do!"

Gig SkullGreymon tried to grab the black armored Digimon as he flew around the beast. It began getting frustrated when it could not catch him. "**Extinction Breath!**"

"**Defense Shield!**" Raihimon put himself in a cross like position. A black energy cross appeared in front of him and it grew till it was triple Raihimon's size. It blocked the attack easily.

Giga SkullGreymon looked stumped. It charged its horns with black electricity. "**Double Dark Lightning!**" The lightning clashed with the shield but it had little effect on the shield. It growled irritated. It flew up at him and began to bash at the black shield.

Raihimon backed up and made the shield disappear. Raihimon glanced at the wounded arm. He made his way to the skeleton avoiding any attack that would come his way. He took his shot and stabbed the forearm completely severing it.

Giga SkullGreymon roared to the heavens and clutched its arm. The left head breathed at Raihimon. "**Extinction Breath!**"

"**Blazing Spear!**" Raihimon's lance lit up with a black flame. He threw it like a javelin. It flew at lightning speed and went straight through the skull's mouth. The lance had completely shattered the skull to bits.

Giga SkullGreymon howled once more but with an intense amount of pain. It went into an unimaginable fit of fury.

"I have to stop this thing now before things get out of hand." Raihimon muttered.

"**Giga Dark Shot!**" it began to fire missiles in every direction.

Raihimon struck down every missile and moved in closer and closer by the second. "Here we go!"

"**Extinction Breath!**"

"**Defense Shield!**" Raihimon got in closer and readied his weapon. His shield stood strong as it got closer to Giga SkullGreymon. He pulled his arm back. "**Blazing Spear!**" The black flaming spear went straight in through the flames and stabbed into the last skull.

Giga SkullGreymon stopped moving. Its burning red eyes began to die out. As soon as Raihimon pulled away its Fractal Code appeared.

"Now, to end this. _Fractal Code Digitized!_" Raihimon scanned Giga SkullGreymon's data. He sighed and flew town to the floor. He de-digivolved and landed on his knees. Koichi wasn't used to using so much power like that.

"Way to go Koichi!" MetalKabuterimon smiled and looked to the others. His smile faded when he saw the gogglehead in his current position. "W-what are you doing?!"

"Huh?" the gogglehead looked to his left and saw that he held Zoe safely by his side. He quickly stood up and jumped backwards. His face was redder than a tomato. "Sorry 'bout that."

"Don't mention it." Zoe answered as blush crept in on her cheeks.

**********

**Seriously, I can't help myself.**

**********

Koji walked up to his brother and hit him on the shoulder. "Not bad bro."

"It was nothing." Koichi answered bashfully.

"You kidding? That was super cool!" Tommy jumped up in the air. "Man, I can't wait till I Fusion evolve."

"Me too!"

"Totally!"

"And I'll record every moment of it." Bokomon stated and rubbed his cheek affectionately against his book. "It'll be better than the other one."

"You're weird." Neemon told Bokomon. His waistband was pulled and snapped against his side. "OWWIE!"

Everyone laughed at them. Again, the two Digimon didn't see what was funny.

The gogglehead smiled and adjusted his goggles for the millionth time. "Okay everybody. Let's go."

**********

Daemon was walking through a forest, looking for something. He sighed. "Looks like those brats are coming. Figured the SkullGreymon would have kept them busy for a little longer."

He turned his head where he thought he heard something. He looked everywhere else. "Where are you? Amulet of Thunder."

**********

In a dark room, in the center was a pedistal. Laybing on the pedistal was a yellow amulet with a large blue jewel in the center. Eched in yellow was the kanji of Thunder.

**********

**Okay then, that's it for now. Hoped ya liked it.**

**"X_X I see stars."**

**Okay, maybe I hit the guy too hard. Anyway, that was a pretty big action scene**** and since the fight's over things should begin to calm down.**

**"X****_X Nap time."**

**Well, gotta go. I'll try and update sooner next time but I'm not making any promises. Ciao!**


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sigh) Hey everybody. Sorry I took so long.**

"**Hey, what's up with you? You look exhausted."**

**I guess I am a bit tired. (Sighs again) Stupid school, stupid research paper, stupid book report, stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"**Whoa. Hey, you wanna talk about it?"**

**No thank you. Just give me a Coke and a few seconds to perk up. (Gulp down Coke in three quick seconds) XD. Whew! That's the stuff! Alrighty then, let's quit wasting time and get on with the show!**

**O_O "That was fast."**

**Wipe that look off your face. We got work to do! Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 7: Captured. An Unbelievable Surprise.

"Daemon, have you found any of the Amulets yet?" Barbamon asked looking through a crystal orb.

"_No, I haven't. It still eludes me._"

"You know what. Forget about searching for the Amulet. Let the DigiDestined do the work. Once they have it, we'll take it from them. Daemon, I want you to go look for Ebowemon. Leviamon will deal with the DigiDestined." Barbamon told the Demon of Wrath.

"_Understood._"

Barbamon turned to the crocodile. "Track down the DigiDestined then work your magic."

"Anything else?" Leviamon asked hoping to hear what he wanted to say.

Barbamon gave a sinister smile. "Just have fun."

**********

JP moaned. They had been walking for hours. Right in front of them was a large forest that stretched out over the land. "Aw come on guys! Can we take a break please?"

Takuya groaned. "JP, we just took a break half an hour ago. We have to keep going if we're to get the Amulets before Daemon."

"Yeah but I'm tired." JP whined and sat on the floor. "and I haven't eaten since forever. Please, can we stop, just for a minute?"

"We could use a break." Zoe stated and rubbed her sore feet. "Man, my feet are killing me."

"And it's getting late." Tommy added looking at the sun that was about to set. "We should probably look for some food before it gets dark."

The gogglehead and Koji looked at each other and sighed. "Well, we'll go get the firewood then."

"While we get the firewood, someone get the food." The gogglehead shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off. "Be back later."

"I'll go get some food. Tommy, you wanna come?" Zoe asked.

Tommy nodded and trotted off with the blond. "We'll be back!"

JP sighed and laid on the grassy floor and fell asleep, fantasizing about the blond he was crushing on.

**********

"**Lobo Kendo!**" Lobomon sliced through the trees. He knelt down and sheathed his sabers and the trees fell.

"Let me show you how it's done!" Agunimon jumped in the air and broke the falling trees down by either kicking or punching through them. He then landed on the floor in a cocky manner. "Now that's how ya do it?!"

Lobomon scoffed. "That the best ya got?" Lobomon shook his head and jumped in the air. "Watch and learn. **Lobo Kendo!**" He sliced through all of all the falling wood. He landed on the ground and all the wood fell into even planks.

Agunimon frowned. "Show off."

"Don't be jealous." Lobomon smiled after seeing Agunimon's red face.

"Oh shut up!" Agunimon ordered and practically yelling Lobomon's head off.

"What's the matter? The Legendary Warrior of Flame can't handle the heat?" Lobomon asked getting Agunimon really angry.

Agunimon cracked his knuckles. "You're a dead man, wolf b…"

Lobomon blink. "Hey gogglehead, you…" He was shocked to see Agunimon slump to the floor unconscious. A dark stuck to his butt. "What the hell?"

Agunimon de-digivolved. Takuya was out cold.

Lobomon pulled out his sabers and got on the defensive. He glanced at his surroundings. His eyes widened. "Shit."

**********

Zoe and Tommy looked at each other and smiled. "Meat apples!"

Tommy climbed up the meat apple tree and started plucking them. He dropped them down for Zoe to catch with her sweater. "How many do you think we need?"

"Knowing JP, we're going to need at least a few dozen." Zoe answered and giggled.

Tommy laughed with her. "Let's not forget about Ta…"

"Hmm?" Zoe looked up and saw Tommy fall from the tree. She was startled when she saw a dart stuck to the back of his neck. "Tommy!"

She ran to the preteen. "Oh Tommy. Ah!" Zoe fell to the floor after a dart was shot at her arm. "Takuya, help."

**********

Koichi started pacing. "Where are they? They should have been back by now."

"I'm getting worried." Bokomon stated looking around for any sight of the missing DigiDestined. He groaned. "Have you tried calling them?"

"Like ten times." Koichi answered and shoved his D-Tector back in his pocket. "None of them are answering."

Bokomon sighed. They all looked at JP and Neemon who was sleeping soundly.

Koichi pulled out his D-Tector and tried to call Koji again. He shuttered and groaned. Koichi dropped his D-Tector on the floor and collapsed with a dart in his back.

Bokomon freaked out. "Koichi! Oh god! Koichi!" He yelped and fell to the floor after he got shot with a dart to the butt.

JP shot up. He saw Koichi laying on the floor. "Koichi, you sleeping?" He noticed a bunch of rocks were scattered around him. "Those weren't there before." He yelped when he saw the rocks getting up one by one.

The rocks were actually Gotsumon. They were Gotsumon with white markings all over their bodies. In their hands were either blow dart guns or spears.

"Aw crap!"

**********

Takuya sat up, his head was throbbing. "Oh, my aching head. What the hell happened?"

"We got jumped."

Takuya turned his head. Everyone but JP was with him. He then realized he was in a jail cell. "Hey, where's JP? Why isn't he here with us? Ah my head!"

"You okay?" Zoe asked and knelt down next to the gogglehead.

"My head's killing me." Takuya held his head, he then held his buttocks. "And my butt feels like it's on fire."

Bokomon moaned and rubbed his rear end. "Mine too."

Tommy shushed them. "The Gotsumon are coming."

Three Gotsumon stood in front of their cell. One of them whistled and a Meteormon with black markings came in.

Once the cell door was open the Meteormon grabbed them all with its giant hands.

"Hey! Let us go!" Zoe yelled out angrily, being crushed in with the others. She was held in with the gogglehead and Tommy in one hand while the others were held in the other hand.

"I think I'm gonna pass out." Tommy muttered as the wind was squeezed out of him.

The Meteormon carried them away. It walked through many hallways until it came upon a large doorway. It waited for the Gotsumon to knock on the door. It opened slowly.

Inside stood a large golden thrown room. The room was decorated with red carpets, tall columns, and golden rods with flags which were hanging off the walls. High on the tall walls, above the flags, were many small windows decorated with stained glass images of ferocious and magnificent beasts. Right above the thrown was a stained glass window with the kanji of Thunder imprinted in yellow.

They were all amazed by the beauty of the room. It was breathtaking. Their amazed expression was replaced by an expression of complete shock and disbelief. "JP?"

"Hey guys! You're here! Man, I was getting worried!" JP smiled at them, a half eaten drumstick in his hand. Wrapped around him was a warm yellow cape and on his head was a magnificent golden crown.

"JP, what's that on your head?" Koichi asked not believing what his eyes were showing him.

JP laughed. "It's a crown. Isn't it obvious?"

"But, why do you have it on your head?" Tommy asked.

"Duh, I'm a king! Pretty cool, huh?" JP asked with a large grin plastered on his face. "Once these guys saw my face, they practically started worshiping me and giving me everything I wanted. I've been waited on hand and foot. Sweet, isn't it?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. It ended when a snicker filled the room. It came from the gogglehead. "JP, a king? I must have been drugged harder than I thought."

"Hey, it's true!" JP yelled out offended. "I am a king!"

"No offence but you're not exactly the kingly type." Takuya stated. "Well, you eat like one but you're um, what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Too much of a push-over?" "Too sensitive?" "Too…"

JP yelled getting them to stop before they could come up with anything else. "So, none of you think I'm king material?"

They all shook their heads.

JP slouched in his chair feeling depressed. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Sorry buddy." Takuya spoke up and rubbed the back of his head before laughing.

Unknown to them, a dark figure hid behind one of the windows. It smiled and stared back down on the chubby king. "I can use this. Just need to find his weakness. Either way, I'm going to have fun with this."

**********

**Well, that's it for chapter 7. So, you guys wanna take a guess about what's gonna happen next?**

"**Or they just wait to see what happens. I'm pretty sure they don't want to go to all the hard work to find out when they could just sit back and wait to see what happens."**

**Yeah, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, again, I'm sorry for taking so long but I can promise you that I'll be updating sooner since school is almost over. Man, this is going to be so awesome! I can't wait!**

"**Can I take my paid vacation then?"**

**Not a chance. **

"**Huh?" 0.0?**

**Okay then, bye everybody!**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hey everybody, this is Red Page's OC Andrew. Well, if you're wondering Red Page is, he's…"**

**Right here! How's it going people?!**

"**You sure are hyper."**

**Can ya blame me? I'm finally updating this difficult, and I do mean difficult, fic and the cold I caught and the finals didn't exactly help.**

"**Yeah, a series of events that prevent you from working just happen to occur one after another. How convenient for someone with a lazy streak like you?"**

**Okay, I've been a little off track. Let's see you write a fic from scratch.**

"**Whatever, at least you've updated even though it took you forever."**

**That's right so shut up and relax as I get the fic on the road.**

"**Look, all I'm saying is that you probably pissed off a lot of readers because of your super slow updates."**

**Alright! I'm late! Just give it a rest already! Um, sorry about that people. We'll get started now. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 8: JP's Bad Day. Turned by Jealousy.

"Wow! That really does look like JP." Takuya stated looking at the wall in front of him. "Nice."

On the wall was a large painting. In the painting was a picture of a figure that looked like JP. It stood in a heroic pose and wrapped in valuable yellow clothes. Muscles were bulging under the fine clothes.

JP had stumbled upon it after dinner and wanted to show everyone else. He figured it'd get him the respect he failed to receive earlier.

JP smiled. 'Finally, some…"

"Wait a minute." The gogglehead squinted. "JP doesn't having a chiseled chin."

"Huh?"

Tommy took a good look at it too. "Or that six pack."

"Well, portraits are supposed to make a guy look better than what they originally look." Koichi stated with a weak chuckle. "I think."

"Yeah, well this one did its job too well." Koji looked at the portrait and shook his head.

Zoe giggled at Koji's remark getting everyone else to start laughing. It was contagious.

JP was the only one not affected. He just stood there and watched them laugh. He expected praise and respect not this. He coughed loudly hoping to get their attention. He growled while they were still laughing. "GUYS!"

Instantly, everyone turned to the fuming Warrior of Thunder. "What?"

"You guys are supposed to be going 'Good job JP' or 'This is unbelievable JP' or something like that." JP answered.

The gogglehead walked over to the chubby king and patted him on the back playfully. "Come on buddy, we're just having a little fun."

"Fun at my expense!" JP barked at Takuya making him jump back frightened.

"Geez, no need to get your panties in a bunch." Takuya told JP while steadily getting a safe distance away. "Don't take it personally."

"What?" JP glared at the gogglehead who was hiding behind Koji.

"Ease up on him JP. He may be a jerk but he's your friend, remember?" the bandanna wearing teen asked feeling that JP was about to pounce on him any second now.

Takuya objected, "Hey!"

"Oh you know what I mean." Koji said trying not to get into a fight with the gogglehead.

JP growled again. "I'm a freaking king now and I demand that you treat me with respect."

"Yikes." Tommy quivered at JP's remark. He was frightening him. "W-whoa there. JP, you're kinda scaring me."

Bokomon and Neemon hid behind Koji with the gogglehead. "Bokomon, I'm scared."

Suddenly, one of the Gotsumon came in. "Forgive me my lord but it's time for bed."

"Bed? I don't wanna go to bed." JP answered. "And we're in the middle of a conversation. Right guys…"

"I could use the shut eye." "Sounds good to me." "Yeah, me too." "It is getting late." "I am tired." "We could all use the sleep." "Neemon go beddy-by now."

JP's jaw dropped and he watched as the seven were taken away to go to bed. "Guys, we're not finished… here."

**********

JP moaned and collapsed in his king sized bed. He buried his face in his giant pillow. "Things can't get any worse." He tried forgetting everything that happened today and soon fell asleep.

The room was filled with the sounds of snoring. He snored loudly and peacefully.

The king was sleeping peacefully and had in his mind, the best dream ever. Drool leaked at the side of his open mouth as he snored.

His dreams came to an abrupt stop when a shadow loomed over his body. He was now covered in a cold sweat and shivering like crazy.

"_Let me in child._"

JP moaned and turned over to his back.

"_Your fears are here. So neatly placed for me. You really make it too easy for me._"

"What?" JP moaned again and frowned.

"_Ah, here we are. Ooh, this is good. I'm gonna have fun with this._"

"AH!!!" JP yelled as his nightmare began.

**********

JP found himself in a dark void. He was cold. "Guys? Tommy? Koichi? Koji? Taky? Zoe?"

"What a weakling."

JP's eyes widened. He knew who's voice that belonged to. "Takuya?"

"I mean come on! 'Come on guys, let's take a break' 'I'm hungry'. What a baby."

JP covered his ears. "I'm not hearing this!"

"Even I don't complain like that and I'm the youngest one here."

JP moaned and tried to block them out.

"That guy, what a complete waste of space. Not even worth our time."

The Legendary Warrior of Thunder quivered under the harsh words of the last statement.

All around him were images of his friends. They were all making fun of him, torturing him till his spirit broke. They picked on him and picked on him till he laid motionlessly on the ground.

Finally, Takuya took a few steps forward and frowned disapprovingly. "You are worthless JP. Why are you even here?"

"I'm not worthless." JP looked up slightly weeping.

"Man, why am I even wasting my time with you?" the gogglehead asked himself and laughed. He turned around. "Come on guys. Let's leave this worthless piece of trash behind."

JP watched as the group walked away. His heart shattered to bits.

**********

JP slumped over and he woke up. His eyes were emotionless and cold.

"_You can avoid this. All you need to do is show them. And to do that you must do what I say if you are to get what you want._"

"Yes sir." JP answered obediently. His spirit had been completely broken.

"_Find the Amulet of Thunder and defeat the Warrior of Flame._"

JP hesitated for a second. His eyes lit up for a mear moment. Remnants of his conscious began to try and fight back. "Wait? I can't fight him."

"_Why? Are you afraid that he'd beat you? Are you afraid that he's better than you?_"

"NO! Of course not!" JP yelled out. A feeling of anger welled up in his body.

"_Then find the Amulet and defeat him. He's an obsticle in your way. Defeat him and you'll finally get the respect you deserve._"

JP began to wobble as his state of mind began to shift back and forth.

"_Think of it this way. That boy has everything you want. He has everyone's respect. He has the power. He's the big hero and... he has the girl. Everything you want._"

JP stopped shaking and thought through what the voice had said. It had started to make a little sense to him. Wild animals would fight for dominance. Takuya did have some sort of dominance towards the others. He had everything. Everything JP wanted, especially the girl.

"_That's right. It's only natural that you fight for what you want and you want everything that boy has taken from you. Take it from him._"

JP's will finally gave in. What remained was sealed away by the dark forces.

"_Good. Now find the Amulet. Use the D-Tector._"

JP took out his D-Tector and turned it on. It lit up fast and showed how close the trinket was. Emotionlessly, the boy left his room in search for the precious Amulet of Thunder.

"_Too easy._"

**********

Takuya yawned as he made his way to the dining hall for breakfast. "Man, I'm starving."

"Hey Takuya." Zoe came out of her room and followed closely at the gogglehead's side. "I trust you slept well last night."

"Like a baby." Takuya answered and yawned again. "I'm ready and rearing to go."

Zoe smiled and patted the boy on the back. "Easy there. Don't get too excited. We still have to get ready for everything."

"Right, guess I'm getting ahead of myself." The gogglehead laughed and looked up at the ceiling. "You think JP's cooled down about now?"

"I don't know. Hopefully." Zoe answered and folded her arms. "He went a bit far last night."

The two entered the dining hall and joined up with the others, excluding JP. "So, where's kingy?"

"JP should be around here somewhere." Koichi answered as he looked around. "He could still be in bed."

"Guys, can we eat? I'm really, really hungry." Tommy asked rubbing his shrunken stomach.

Koji nodded. "Yeah, go ahead. You need all the strength you can get. So eat up kid."

Tommy, the Digimon, and Takuya ran towards the table and began to dig in to all the food that was laid on the table for them.

Zoe, Koji, and Koichi just stared before realizing that they were eating all the food. "Hey save some for us!"

The seven ate breakfast like animals.

Takuya swallowed his last bite and looked around. "Hey, did you guys hear something?"

Everyone stopped eating. At first they had heard nothing. Everything seemed fine. A faint boom was suddenly heard. "What was that?" Another boom was heard.

"It's getting closer." Another boom was heard. The group turned to the wall where the sound was coming from.

Suddenly, the wall was smashed down to the ground. Everything was up in smoke and the DigiDestined were temporarily blinded. As the smoke cleared up a large figure began to become visible.

It was large, had four legs and had giant horns all over its body. The shape seemed familiar. As the smoke cleared the creature became more and more visible. It was a giant yellow and blue beetle.

"What the hell?!"

The creature looked down at them then glared at the gogglehead. "Must eliminate Takuya Kanbara."

**********

**Well folks. I left a cliffhanger. Hopefully this doesn't torture anybody.**

"**It's torturing me. Slow updates and a cliffhanger. Come on dude!"**

**I didn't ask you. Anyway, again I'm sorry for the horrible update time. It's beyond my control.**

"**Excuses, excuses, excuses. That's all I ever hear from you."**

**Listen pal. You are one remark away from getting a butt kicking so don't push me.**

"**Dude, you're scaring the audience."**

**Huh? Oh. Crap, sorry. This guy just really gets on my nerves. So, see you guys later and have a good Summer Vacation. I try to update sooner but I'm not making any promises.**

"**Yeah, since you can't keep them."**

**I'm going to ignore that. Well, that's all unless you wanna hear us argue for the next half hour. See ya next time! Later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again everybody. It Red Page with another update with Digimon Frontier 02: Legends.**

"**Believe me, I'm a shocked as you guys are."**

**Yup… Wait a minute! What is that supposed to mean?**

"**You are the slowest updater I've ever known in my undeniably short life. It's been 2 months and you're barely on Chapter 9. Not cool."**

**What?**

"**Let me introduce you to a few words… Time Management."**

**= ( Restraint Page, restraint. Let's just get this thing started before I really get angry.**

"**Sure pal, whatever you say."**

**Good. (Sighs) Now, let's get going. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 9: A Battle Between Friends. Lightning versus Fire.

"Holy crap!" Takuya yelled out when the giant beetle charged in through the wall and yelled, 'Must eliminate Takuya Kanbara.'

The large beetle stepped forward with a loud stomp."Get ready to meet your maker."

Zoe raised her eyebrow when she heard the beast's voice again. "Is it me or did that sound like JP?"

As soon as the blond mentioned her statement they all took a good look at beetle. "JP?"

The giant beetle let out a noise (I have no clue what noises bugs make). He aimed its large horn at the gogglehead and made it surge with electricity. "It's RhinoKabuterimon now!"

"Hey! Watch it!" the gogglehead yelled out dodging the sparks of electricity that were at his feet. "You almost hit me!"

"That's the point genius." The beetle stated bitterly. He took a step towards the boy and let more electricity surge through his horn.

"What's the big idea JP?" Koji barked.

Neemon blinked a few times and waited a few seconds for everything to register in his brain. "Wait! JP? You can Fusion evolve?"

"Oh shut up. You're not helping." Bokomon muttered and dragged Neemon away by his waistband.

"When did you Fusion evolve?" Tommy asked curiously.

"Arg! I'm not here to chit chat! I'm here to kick your ass!" JP yelled directing his statement towards the scared gogglehead.

"What? Why? What did I do?" Takuya asked with a shiver when he felt the beetle's cold stare.

RhinoKabuterimon cold stare turned into a burning glare. "Shut up Kanbara and Spirit evolve."

"_What are you doing? Smite him now. Do it while he's defenseless._" The voice in JP's head spoke up.

'No, I will beat him fair and square. I will prove I'm better than him. I'll prove it to everyone.' The beetle answered in his mind. "I'm waiting Kanbara."

"JP, why are you doing this?" Takuya asked and got up. "Why are you trying to pick a fight with me?"

"So I can finally get the respect I deserve." RhinoKabuterimon answered loudly making sure everyone heard him. "So shut up and fight me Kanbara."

The gogglehead cocked his head confused. "Can you explain that a little better?"

"You're the one in my way. You have everything. Everything I deserve. You're the big hero. Everyone loves you." He glanced at Zoe then back at the gogglehead. "So Spirit evolve so I can beat you down and get what I deserve."

Koichi added up what JP had said. "So basically, you're jealous."

Takuya turned to Koichi. "Jealous… of me?"

"Spirit evolve now!" RhinoKabuterimon ordered again.

The gogglehead turned to the others for advice. Zoe and Tommy shook their heads, Koji nodded, and Koichi didn't respond. "Sorry JP but I'm not fighting you. We have nothing to gain by fighting each other."

"You're going to fight whether you like it or not!" RhinoKabuterimon roared. The beetle emitted a weak, blank tinted aura when he spoke. Koichi was the only one who noticed.

"Hey Koji, does something seem a bit off?" Koichi whispered into his twin's ear.

"You mean besides the fact that JP has lost his marbles?" Koji asked back.

Koichi shook his head. "What I mean is that JP's colors seem a bit darker than what they should be and I think he has a dark aura."

"Your point?" Koji asked.

"My point is that there may be something making him act this way." Koichi answered.

Koji thought over the possibility and nodded. "That would explain a bit."

"So what should we do?" Zoe asked getting into the conversation.

Koichi looked at Takuya. "You're going to have to fight him."

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not going to fight JP." Takuya stated.

"You have to. If you beat him it'll probably snap him out of this thing controlling him." Koichi explained. "Like you did with me."

"What's the hold up? Stop talking and fight me!" RhinoKabuterimon was getting really impatient.

"Fine JP. I'll fight you." Takuya pulled out his D-Tector. "Maybe knocking you around a bit will bring some sense back to your head."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Koichi asked to no one in particular.

"EXECUTE NOW! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Takuya Fusion evolved. "ALDAMON!"

"Finally!" RhinoKabuterimon began to charge at the Fusion of Flame. "Take this!"

Aldamon was about to jump and dodge the attack but he growled when he remembered the others were behind him. Instead, he dug his talons into the ground and braced himself for the impact.

RhinoKabuterimon had hit Aldamon hard but the two barely budged after impact.

Aldamon had stood his ground and had stopped JP from continuing his charge. 'I gotta find a way to get JP away from the others. He might hurt them if they get in his way.'

The Fusion of Flame then grunted as he tried to turn JP on his side.

"What the hell?" RhinoKabuterimon was surprised when he found himself on his side.

Aldamon panted. JP was heavier than he thought. He moaned when he realized what he had to do. 'I'm so going to regret this.' "Yo tubby! Catch me if you can!"

That did it. "You are dead!" RhinoKabuterimon got up quickly and followed Aldamon through the hole in the wall. "Get back here coward!"

"Man that really pissed him off!" Aldamon whined when he turned his head to see the charging beetle coming in fast. "Damn he's faster than he looks!"

"Get back here now!" RhinoKabuterimon ordered.

Aldamon ignored the beetle and continued flying. His eyes widened when he saw that he was coming to a dead end. "Crap!"

"**Thunder Laser!**" A sudden blast of electricity shot out of JP's horn.

Aldamon yelped and jumped in midair avoiding the lightning.

The lightning made a large hole in the wall in front of them. The hole led to wide open space.

"Thanks buddy." Aldamon flew out the hole and high into the sky. He was mesmerized by the size of the castle and was glad to be out in the open sky breathing in the cool morning air. He was snapped back into reality when JP fired at him.

"**Thunder Laser! Thunder Laser! THUNDER LASER!**" RhinoKabuterimon fired blast after blast at the winged Warrior but each shot missed.

"Sorry 'bout this JP. **Atomic Inferno!**" Aldamon fired many fireballs at the giant beetle.

"Are you even trying?!" RhinoKabuterimon yelled out and created a field of electricity around his body killing the flames. "**Thunder Laser!**"

Aldamon was hit by the attack. Electricity surged painfully through his body. The pain forced him to lose altitude. He eventually came crashing down to the ground.

RhinoKabuterimon charged in at the paralyzed Digimon and knocked him into the wall of the castle. He then backed up and charged in again hoping to smash Aldamon through the wall.

Takuya saw JP coming and quickly fired his blasters. "**Atomic Inferno!**"

The Fusion of Thunder stopped in his tracks when the attack caused a type of smokescreen blinding him. "Takuya?"

"Peek-a-boo!" Aldamon appeared in front of his friend and punched him in the face. "Trust me JP, this hurts me a lot more than it does you."

RhinoKabuterimon recoiled and was hit by a barrage of punches and kicks to his large head. "That's enough! **Condenser Storm!**"

Aldamon looked up at the darkening sky. "What the…" Suddenly, a giant bolt of lightning shot from the dark clouds and swallowed the Fusion of Flame. "AAAHHH!!!"

"TAKUYA!"

RhinoKabuterimon turned his head and saw the others standing there frightened for their leader. "What are you doing?"

They ignored him and looked down towards the Fusion of Flame.

Aldamon fell to his knees and panted. His face was covered in sweat and his vision was blurry. He stayed there on the floor for a few seconds letting the electricity die down. Eventually the pain had disappeared.

Zoe rushed over to the gogglehead. "Are you okay?"

"Zoe? What are you doing here?" Aldamon got up slowly and looked at her. "You need to get a safe distance away from us. I'm going to hit him with all I got and I don't want you to get hurt because of it."

"But fighting won't solve anything. You have to stop this." She told him. "Please."

"Alright." Aldamon sighed and turned to JP. "This fight is over JP. I'm not going to fight you anymore."

"That's not your choice!" RhinoKabuterimon yelled and made the sky darken again. "**Condenser…**"

"Sorry Z, this is the only way." Aldamon pushed Zoe away with his tail and gathered energy into his palms. "**Solar Wind Destroyer!**" Once the fireball was formed he threw it at the beetle who was still in mid attack.

RhinoKabuterimon was hit by the fast attack and was badly burned. The ball exploded and JP was sent flying. He crashed painfully on the ground.

Aldamon walked over to JP. He stopped and looked down at the beetle. "This fight is over."

"Are you going to finish me off?" RhinoKabuterimon asked.

"No JP. I would never do that." Aldamon answered. "I just wanted to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!"

"Huh?"

"JP, we're best friends. This fight was senseless." Takuya answered and sat down on the floor next to his friend. "Look, you have nothing you need to prove to us with fighting."

"What do you mean?" RhinoKabuterimon asked.

"What I mean is that you don't need to do anything to earn our respect because you already have it. You're smart, you can be funny sometimes, and you're a good friend." Aldamon answered. "You don't need to be jealous or upset."

"Really?" RhinoKabuterimon asked surprised. "You mean that?"

"Well duh!" Aldamon smiled. "Don't get me wrong, you have your faults but who doesn't?"

"Yeah, I guess." RhinoKabuterimon answered and turned his head to face Aldamon. "Hey, sorry about earlier. I guess I let this get the better of me."

"Well, royal status tends to make these kinds of things happen." Aldamon smiled and got up. "So, ya feeling better?"

RhinoKabuterimon nodded. He then de-digivolved with his friend. "Can we have breakfast now? I'm starving."

All Takuya could do was laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny?"

**********

"JP? JP, you idiot! Don't you ignore me! Destroy him damn it!" Leviamon ordered. "Damn you JP!"

"_Can't you do anything right Leviamon? Not only did you fail to turn the Warrior of Thunder but they now have an Amulet._"

"Shut up." Leviamon ordered the holographic image of Barbamon. "I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. I will get those Amulets."

"_No, you are to come back. Daemon will deal with the children._"

"But…"

"_You dare defy me?!_"

Leviamon quivered. "No brother. I apologize. I will come back."

Barbamon smiled. "_Good, now come home._"

"Yes brother." Leviamon answered and walked away angered. "I'm not finished with you, JP Shibuyama. I will have my way with you. Just you wait and see."

**********

**Well, there you have it people. Chapter 9 is finally finished.**

"**Yup, and they finally have the first Amulet. Hey Page, how'd JP find it?"**

**You'll find out in the next chapter. You'll also meet the seventh DigiDestined in the next chapter.**

"**What? Who is it?"**

**That's for me to know and you to find out but you guys are free to guess.**

"**But I'm your partner. You can tell me."**

**Nah, don't wanna. Well, that's it for now. Hope this chapter satisfies the lack of action in the past few chapters. Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi there everybody! Red Page here with another riveting chapter of Legends.**

"**Hey Page, what does riveting mean?"**

**Exciting, interesting, fascinating… ya get the picture yet?**

"**Oh, why didn't you say so?"**

**Because I didn't know you were that big of an idiot.**

"**And you call me mean."**

**Whatever. Well guys, I bet you're dying to see who will be the seventh DigiDestined. So let's get on with the fic, shall we? Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 10: Search for the Seventh. Encounters with the Dungeon Guardian.

Daemon landed on the ground. His search for Ebowemon was not going according to plan. The Digimon was nowhere to be found. The Demon Lord sighed and got on his knee in order to satisfy his thirst at the river in front of him. "How hard can it be to find a stupid turtle?"

"_Daemon._"

Daemon stared down at his reflection then saw Barbamon's image take his reflection's place. "What do you want? I'm busy with the mission YOU gave me."

"_Forget your mission. I want you to take care of the DigiDestined. They have found their first Amulet and we can't have them find any more._"

"What about Leviamon? It's his job to take care of them." Daemon asked bitterly.

"_He could not handle the job. It's up to you now. Now get going._"

Daemon glared at the image and stood up. He kicked a pebble in the water disrupting the image. "Can't those idiots do anything right?" He took to the skies and turned to one direction and flew at top speed. "I'll take care of this personally."

**********

Zoe sighed as she took care of JP's bruises. "You didn't have to knock him that hard ya know."

"Like I had a choice." Takuya mumbled tending to his sore arm. "Man JP, you have a hard head."

"You're one to talk." Koji stated getting everyone else to laugh.

The gogglehead glared a murderous look at the bandanna wearing teen but looked away and folded his arms.

Tommy stopped laughing when he noticed the Amulet of Thunder around JP's neck. "Hey JP. Where'd you get that?"

"Huh?" JP looked down at the Amulet. "Oh, this thing. Hmm… I don't really remember much but I do remember that I never left the castle."

Koichi looked at JP curiously. "Anything else? Is there anything you can remember?"

JP held his chin and thought. He frowned when nothing popped up in his mind. Finally he remembered something. "I remember something! I remember going into the dungeon."

"Really?" Bokomon asked.

"Yeah. It's coming to me now." JP nodded. "So there I was, walking through the hallway; cells were on either side of me. I remember hearing a certain moaning as I walked through. As if something was in there with me. I couldn't tell what it was though. Then, after a while, I had found the Amulet resting on a pedestal. I picked it up and Fusion evolved. Everything after that was kinda of a blank."

"Was there anything else?" Takuya asked. "Don't leave us hanging."

"Don't worry. I'm getting to it." JP glared at the gogglehead for a moment and then got back in his story telling mode. "As I was walking I noticed that there was someone in the cell. I couldn't get a good look at it but I could tell that it was… a human."

"A human?!" all asked surprised.

JP nodded. He then realized what the others were getting at. "Oh my god, we gotta go save him!"

**********

The DigiDestined made their way down to the dungeon which was dark and had many pathways.

Zoe squinted her eyes trying to see through the darkness but she failed. "Can we get a little help here?"

"Koji?" the gogglehead asked.

Koji groaned and pulled out his D-Tector. "Fine."

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Spirit evolved. "LOBOMON!"

Lobomon stylishly pulled out his saber and turned it on. He then aimed the blade up at the sky. "Ancient Spirit of Light!" the sword illuminated the whole area with a great big flash.

"Aw crap!" JP cursed. "I have no idea which way I went!" There were three hallways right in front of them. "We'll be stuck down here forever!"

"We won't get lost." Koichi reassured the eldest with a pat on the back. "We'll just split up and search in groups. This way, we'll cover more ground."

Takuya smiled. "Okay. So who's with whom?"

"I'll go with Koichi." Lobomon spoke up and stood next to his brother.

JP smiled widely and skipped over to the blond. "I'll go with…" the teen accidentally knocked into Tommy. "…Tommy!"

"Okay then. I'll go with Zoe then." Takuya turned to the Digimon. "You guys stay here and keep an eye out for any Digimon that might try to get in here okay?"

Bokomon nodded. "You can count on me. Nothing will get past my sight."

"I'm sleepy." Neemon muttered before drifting to sleep while standing up. A snot bubble began to form and move in tempo with his breathing.

Bokomon stared at Neemon for a moment and pushed Neemon to the floor. "Get going you guys."

"Alright then, let's go." The blond walked away with the gogglehead and the twins left in a different direction.

Tommy looked at JP who was motionless. He signed and dragged the dumbstruck teen away. "Let's go JP."

**********

The Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon, rapidly tapped his fingers on the arms of his chair. He was getting really bored.

The tapping began to annoy Lilithmon who was trying to read her book. After a few more moments she snapped. "Stop that wretched tapping! If you're so damn bored then why don't you go join Daemon and get rid of those DigiDestined pests?!"

Beelzemon thought what she said over and smiled wickedly. "You know what? Yeah, I'll go and help Daemon." Beelzemon got up and cracked his knuckles. "Maybe they'll put up a good fight."

"That would not be a wise move brother." Belphemon sleep mode stated from the shadows. "Barbamon might not like that."

"Screw Barbamon." Beelzemon said as he checked his guns. "I'll do whatever the hell I want. Now, if you don't mind. I got a demon to catch up with."

Belphemon watched as Beelzemon walked away and sighed. "Barbamon's not going to like this."

"My dear Belphemon. What Barbamon won't know won't hurt him." Lilithmon laughed and closed her book. "I'll be going as well. I have some unfinished business somewhere."

Belphemon stared at the ground. "What Barbamon won't know won't hurt him." Belphemon shrugged and waddled away to his room for a nice long nap.

**********

Half an hour has passed and Takuya and Zoe had not come across the cell with the human prisoner. Takuya sighed and put his hands behind his neck. "Hey Zoe? Was it a smart idea for us to search down here?"

"Now that I've given a good thought, no. JP's memory isn't exactly the best around." Zoe answered and folded her arms. "But it's too late to do anything about it."

The gogglehead laughed. "Yup. Too late for that."

"Hey, what's with the bruises on your hand?" the blond asked noticing the bruises on his knuckles.

"I told you already. JP has a hard head." Takuya answered and smacked his injured fist into his hand. A shiver went down his spine. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!!!"

"Smooth Takuya, really smooth." The blond laughed.

Takuya was slightly red with embarrassment. "Oh shut…"

"Is anyone out there?!"

The two stopped talking after hearing the feminine voice. "Hello… Anyone? Anyone at all?"

The two looked at each other and ran over to where the voice came from. "Hey, we're coming! Just keep on talking!"

"Over here!"

Takuya smiled as the voice grew louder. "That's right! Let's here that voice! Zoe, call the others. Tell 'em we found her."

"Got it." Zoe pulled out her D-Tector and reached Koji. "Koji, me and Takuya found the human. Call Tommy and JP and come and find us."

"I'm in this one!" A thin hand stretched out from the cell bars up ahead. "Please, get me outa here!"

The two DigiDestined finally made it to the prison cell and came face to face with a human girl. She was around their age. She had short brown hair and bright brown eyes. Wrapped around her delicate body was a short, worn out, blue dress. The girl was very skinny and very pale. "Thank you. My name's Jeri Katou."

"Okay Jeri. I'm Takuya and she's Zoe. We're here to get you out of here." Takuya smiled and looked down at the lock. "I won't be able to open it by myself." He stepped backwards. "Stand back."

"What? Why?" the girl asked curiously.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Spirit evolved. "AGUNIMON!"

Agunimon startled the girl with his appearance.

"Hey, don't worry. He's a good guy. You have nothing to be afraid about." Zoe told Jeri and watched as Agunimon prepared to burn the lock off.

"**Fist of Nile!**"

Agunimon turned to the hallway and was hit hard by a powerful golden blast. He skidded across the floor and came to a slow halt.

"Agunimon!" Zoe called out. She heard footsteps. It sounded like metal knocking on the ground. "Who's there?"

"Oh no! It's Pharaohmon! You gotta run!" Jeri yelled out. "Hurry! Get out of here!"

The Human Spirit of Flame got up and stared down the dark hallway. "Zoe. Spirit evolve now. We can stall till Koji and the others get here."

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Spirit evolved. "KAZEMON!"

The sound of footsteps disappeared and a pair of glowing green eyes were shown through the darkness.

"Let's go!" Agunimon ran with his fists blazing. "**Pyro Punch!**"

"**Roseo Temporale!**" Kazemon flew in with her rapid feet in front of her.

"**Decayer Reign!**" Beams of red and green were fired at the two Warriors. It knocked the wind out of them.

Kazemon got up and looked over to Agunimon who was still on the floor. "Takuya. Are you okay?"

"I'm still weak from my fight with JP." Agunimon explained and held his side. "This isn't good."

Kazemon groaned. She then nodded to herself. "Takuya. You're too weak to fight. Let me fight this guy by myself."

Agunimon was surprised by Zoe's statement. "No, absolutely not. You're not fighting this guy alone." He tried getting up but fell again and winced.

Kazemon stood up and walked towards her enemy. "Put a little faith in me, okay? I can take him on."

"Fine." Agunimon eventually gave in. "Just be careful."

Kazemon nodded and got airborne. "Okay ugly. Bring it on! **Hurricane Wave!**"

The Digimon was pushed back against the waves of wind. "Give me the Amulet. Give it back to me."

"What?" Kazemon asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I want my Amulet back!" Pharaohmon cam running out of the darkness wielding a snake rod staff and a tomb cover for a shield. Pharaohmon was basically a golden mummy wrapped in Egyptian clothing.

Kazemon flew backwards and dodged the pharaoh's barrage of attacks with his staff. "Get away! **Roseo Temporale!**"

Pharaohmon flinched and budged slightly with each kick. He then swatted the fairy away with his staff.

Kazemon crashed against the wall and fell to the floor. "Maybe the Beast Spirit will work."

"EXECUTE! KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kazemon slide evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"Here I go! **Hurricane Gale!**" Zephyrmon watched as her razor sharp winds sliced through the enemy's body.

Pharaohmon snapped his fingers. His sarcophagus appeared out of nowhere. He stepped into it and covered it with his shield. The winds grazed the shield but did nothing more.

"Zephyrmon stopped her attack. It was worthless to keep going at it.

Jeri yelled again. "Watch out! He can still attack from inside his sarcophagus!"

"**Decayer Reign!**"The eyes of the sarcophagus lit up and fired the blast at the Beast of Wind.

Zephyrmon was hit in the stomach and landed on the floor with a loud thud. "Aw crap. This is so not going well." Zephyrmon muttered and lifted her head to Pharaohmon who came out of his sarcophagus.

"You will die child." Pharaohmon told the girl and raised his staff in the air. "Now, die."

**********

**(Laugh evilly) I love cliffhangers!**

"**You're the only one."**

**Hey, you gotta have 'em wanting more. Cliffhangers get the job done.**

"**Whatever. Hey, you got any spoilers for the next chapter?"**

**Well, I guess I can give a hint… The event starts with the letter 'F'.**

"**You pervert."**

**Not that word you moron! Jeez, what's wrong with you?**

"**Sorry."**

**Oh well. Anyway, I know the explanation for how JP got the Amulet was kinda crappy and that Jeri's screen time was incredibly short but I kinda got in the moment everything else.**

"**Alright pal, enough of that. You got work to do. Now."**

**Ow, ow, ow! Okay, okay! Just let go of my ear. Until next time readers. Later! AHH! Please let go!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there everybody! How's it going? Bet you're happy to see me.**

"**Actually…"**

**Finish that sentence and you'll find yourself alone in Antarctica.**

"**Never mind."**

**Good. Now, we left you guys in the middle of a fight so I bet you guys wanna finish it, right?**

"**I bet they are, especially since you left them hanging with your cruel cliffhanger."**

**Aw come on! It wasn't that big of a deal. They're gonna finish the fight today aren't they?**

"**Yeah but…"**

**So no harm done. Now let's start the fic before we start getting complaints. Okay, here we go people. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 11: JetSilphymon's Big Debut. The Blue D-Tector.

Zephyrmon looked up at her enemy and quivered when she realized that he planned to impale her with his staff. "Don't!"

Pharaohmon was about to strike down before Agunimon tackled him to the ground.

Agunimon landed on the floor and fell to his knee. He held his side tightly. Agunimon turned his head towards Zephyrmon. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." Zephyrmon answered.

"**Fist of the Nile!**" Pharaohmon came running fast towards the red warrior and delivered a powerful uppercut into the boy's stomach.

Agunimon's eyes widened and he gave a loud cough as all the wind got knocked out of him. He fell on the floor and instantly de-digivolved.

"Takuya!" Zephyrmon growled and got up. "You're going to pay for that! **Plasma Pods!**"

Pharaohmon stood still and watched the bird woman come flying at him. He lifted his left hand and snapped his fingers. The bottom half of his sarcophagus appeared instantly behind the mummy. Pharaohmon stepped to the right dodging the girl's attack.

Zephyrmon painfully flew into the coffin. She was slightly dazed and by the time she snapped out of it Pharaohmon covered the coffin with his shield.

Pharaohmon pushed the sarcophagus to the floor and kept his foot on it. He heard her screams but didn't budge one inch.

Zoe pleaded to be let out and struggled intensely to break free. "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT!!!" Her eyes were wide with fear. Claustrophobia began to eat at the girl's mind. Tears filled up in her eyes. "Please. Let me out."

Takuya growled at Pharaohmon. He clenched his fists wanting to break Pharaohmon to pieces for torturing her like that. He got up and glared at the mummy. "You'd better let her go or I'll…"

"**Decayer Reign.**" Pharaohmon shot a beam at the ground near the gogglehead. The beam sent a wave sending the boy tumbling backwards. "This all could have been avoided if you had just given back my Amulet."

Zephyrmon quivered in the golden coffin. It was pitch black inside and the air was sparse. The girl did her best from hyperventilating. She de-digivolved giving herself more space but it didn't help her in the slightest bit. 'Please. Someone help me.'

Takuya lifted his head and looked at the sarcophagus. "Let her out of there now you son of a…"

Pharaohmon threw his staff at the boy. The staff turned into a serpent and constricted itself around the gogglehead. "Shut up now you worthless little pest."

Takuya grunted as the snake tightened its grip. The snake was crushing his body; threatening to break his bones. He fell to his knees. "Gah! You bastard!"

"I said shut up." Pharaohmon ordered as the snake's grip tightened a bit more.

Back in the sarcophagus, Zoe heard the screaming. She stopped whimpering. "Takuya?"

The gogglehead heard the girl's voice. "Don't worry Zoe. We'll find a way out of this. I promise." An idea sparked in the boy's mind. "You gotta Fusion evolve!"

"But I never tried before! What if I can't?" Zoe asked frightened. "What if I can't Fusion evolve?"

"You can Zoe! You can!" Takuya yelled out. "You gotta believe you can! Believe!"

The blond stayed silent and pressed her hand on her heart. She moved her hand to her pocket and felt the cold touch of metal on her fingertips. Determination filled her eyes when she felt a sudden burst of power.

A bright pink light immediately illuminated the coffin. The light shot through all the creases in the coffin and completely lit up the long hallway of cells.

"What the…" Pharaohmon turned around and saw that his sarcophagus started floating in the air, surrounded by gales of pink wind.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Zoe Fusion evolved. "JETSILPHYMON!"

Chips of gold fell from the sarcophagus until it all suddenly shattered with an explosion.

A figure gracefully landed on the floor. The figure looked a lot like Kazemon except she wore white body armor with pink lining. On the back of her calves were two small pink jets. On her back were two large metal wings like rockets. On her face was a silver mask like Zephyrmon's. She didn't wear Kazemon's visor but had a hairpin in her hair that looked like a jet airplane.

"Wow!" That was all Takuya could say when he got a look at the Fusion Digimon. 'She's beautiful.'

Pharaohmon clenched his fists angrily. "How dare you destroy my sarcophagus! Who do you think you are?"

JetSilphymon looked at the mummy Digimon with her blue eyes. She raised her right hand and a long thin tornado began to form. She grabbed it and swung it once. The winds disappeared revealing a giant blue and white pinwheel. "You are going to regret what you've done."

Pharaohmon snapped his fingers and the snake released the boy and came back to his hand. It became his staff once more. "I'll make YOU regret coming down here."

JetSilphymon leaned forward ready to strike down her enemy. The jets began to activate and revved up. "**Jet Winter!**" Instantly, the girl shot forward like a bullet leaving behind a sonic boom.

Pharaohmon was hit hard and tumbled backwards painfully.

The Fusion of Wind brought her feet in front of her and started to slow down. She stood her ground many feet away from her target. She turned around and shot forward at the mummy again. "**Jet Winter!**"

The pharaoh took blow after blow after blow by this lighting fast Digimon. With each boom heard he took another hit.

Takuya did his best not to be taken away by the fast force that was pushing against him every time Zoe attacked.

Jeri held onto the bars of her cell and closed her eyes praying that she wouldn't go flying into the wall.

JetSilphymon looked at Pharaohmon and smiled under her mask. He was beaten and battered.

Pharaohmon growled and spun his staff around. The staff began to releases a thick mist. "**Necro Mist!**"

The Fusion of Wind found herself unable to see anything. She waved her hands around trying to dissipate the mist. She heard heavy footsteps. They were coming right towards her.

Pharaohmon appeared in front of her and tried to strike her down.

The girl saw the attack coming and blocked it with her pinwheel. The two were locked in this stance for many moments before Zoe managed to push the mummy away. She raised her pinwheel and began to spin around. "**Ultra Turbulence!**"

She spun faster and faster creating a tornado. The tornado pulled Pharaohmon in and tore away at him.

His golden helmet was removed revealing his completely gauzed head.

JetSilphymon appeared in front of the mummy and readied her pinwheel. The wheel was spinning at high speeds creating a gale force. She swung it at hit.

The gale force sliced through Pharaohmon's chest like a saw.

The winds died down and JetSilphymon landed on the floor gracefully once more. Behind her, Pharaohmon stood there motionless; his Fractal Code showing. She turned around and made her D-Tector appear in her hand. "_Fractal Code digitized!_"

Takuya smiled at the blonde girl who came to him after de-digivolving. "Told ya you can do it."

"Yeah, you did." She smiled back at him and helped him get up. "You okay?"

"Don't worry about it." Takuya laughed. He gave her the thumbs up. "I'll be just fine."

"Good." Zoe hugged him ignoring the slight tint of blush on her face. "Thanks for believing in me."

The gogglehead turned slightly red and started laughing uncomfortably. "N-n-not a p-p-p-problem."

"Hey guys!" JP came running towards them with the others behind him. "We're here. Where's the… What are you doing?"

They immediately pulled away from each other when they heard JP's voice. "Nothing."

"Looks like you had a fight here. Did anything happen?" Tommy asked after examining the hallway.

The blond looked at Takuya and they both smiled before looking at the others. "Nothing much. Just the usual."

"Hmm?" Koichi turned around and noticed Jeri standing by her cell door waiting for them. "Hey, is she the girl you were talking about?"

The group hastily gathered around at Jeri's cell. The girl smiled. "You have more friends?"

"Oh yeah." Takuya pointed at the others. "That guy's Koji, he's Koichi, this is Tommy, and the big guy's JP. Guys, this is Jeri."

"Nice to meet you. Now, to get you out of that cell." Koji stated and backed up.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Spirit evolved. "LOBOMON!"

"Stand back." Lobomon warned while charging up his laser. "**Howling Laser!**" he blasted the lock off.

Jeri couldn't help but smile. She was finally freed. She was so happy that she jump on Lobomon and hugged him tightly thanking him many times. "You have no idea how long I've been locked up. Oh thank you."

Lobomon felt his cheeks heat up when she hugged him. He then began to glow a white color during the third second of the hug. "What the…"

Jeri moved away from Lobomon and watched as the glowing warrior released a small blue light from his chest. The blue light had a weird symbol on it but it was too blurry to know what it really was.

The light circled the room many times before floating down to Jeri's hand. The light began to take on a shape. Once the shape was taken the light died down revealing a small blue device. A D-Tector. It was aqua blue with a sea green grip. In the screen were the Spirits of Water.

"Wow!" Jeri held the device close to her face and examined it. "What is this?"

"_This is your D-Tector. Jeri Katou, you have been chosen for something special. The Spirits of Water have chosen you to be its wielder._"

"Is that Fanglongmon?" Koichi asked when he heard the voice.

"_Children. You are one step closer to your goal. Head towards the Frozen Peak and find your second Amulet. Hurry before the Demon Lords find you._"

Jeri looked at the six teenagers with a confused look on her face. "What's this all about?"

"How 'bout we get outa here first, then we talk about what's going on." Takuya suggested. "I bet you're really hungry."

Jeri nodded.

**********

Jeri ate to her heart's content. She had already met Bokomon and Neemon and she learned everything about their previous adventure here in the Digital World. "Wow, you guys actually did all that?"

JP nodded proudly.

"Wait a minute. What does this have to do with me?" Jeri asked.

"Well, the thing is, you were chosen to use the Spirits of Water to fight against Lucemon's brothers." Bokomon answered her question.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Jeri looked at everyone. "You can't expect me to do this. I'm just a normal girl. I'm supposed to be home with my dad at the family barbeque."

"How'd you get here?" Koichi asked.

Jeri lowered her head and sighed. "About a few weeks ago me and my dad went to our monthly family barbeque. Everything was normal until I received a strange call on my phone. I answered it and all of a sudden I'm surrounded by a flash of light and I wound up in the middle of the forest. And then those weird rock monsters captured me and took me away to the dungeon. They left me there and rarely came to feed me because they were afraid of Pharaohmon."

"Pharaohmon?" Koji looked at Zoe and Takuya. "So nothing happened, huh?"

The two laughed sheepishly. "Well, it wasn't that important."

"I just want to go home." Jeri stated feeling depressed. "I don't wanna fight?"

"Listen here young lady." Bokomon jumped on the table and stood in front of the girl. "You've been chosen for something special. You, like these six brave children, have the power to stop the evils of the Demon Lords and to save our world. You must use it if we are ever going to survive. The road may be risky but you'll have friends with you 100% of the way…."

They all just watched as Bokomon went on with his lecture. It was amazing to see how much the little Digimon could talk.

"…This will be an experience that will change the very way you look at life. You'll learn something about yourself that you've never known before because of what happens now." Bokomon took a deep breath and looked at the girl in front of him. "So, are you with us?"

Jeri looked down at the D-Tector in her hands. "I'll do it."

"That's great Jeri!" the gogglehead stood up grinned widely. "Welcome to Team DigiDestined."

Jeri stood up and bowed to the group. "I will do all I can to help. So, where are we going again?"

Takuya smiled again. "To the Frozen Peak!"

**********

**Now for a little celebration. Happy 4****th**** of July everybody! (Waves around US flag)**

"**Dude, not all of your audience are Americans."**

**But still. I wanna celebrate. Time to break out the fireworks. This is gonna be fun**

**0_0 "Fireworks? Indoors? No… Don't!"**

**(Lights all fireworks) Whoopee!!! XD**

"**AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!"**

**There ya have it everybody! Hope ya liked the chapter. I'll be gone for a while so I won't be seeing you guys later today, no biggie. Till next time and happy 4****th**** of July! Later everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

"**You're an idiot. You know that?"**

**Hey, how was I supposed to know that the fireworks would burn down the studio?**

"**You lit them indoors! Even a 4-year-old knows not to light those things indoors! And you used those big rockets! Big rockets and indoors don't mix!"**

**At least we're okay… minus the burns and hair loss. Heh heh.**

"**I hate you so much right now."**

**Psst… the readers are here. Hey there everybody! Bet you're wondering what happened. Well, our studio somehow, out of nowhere, was burnt down to a pile of ash.**

"**Yeah 'somehow'."**

**Anyway, the fic is still ready for you guys so go on ahead with the fic and we'll get out of your way. Oh, before we start I noticed that you guys were curious about Jeri's origins so I'd like to say that I'm borrowing the one from Tamers but this story has nothing to do with Tamers so I hoped this cleared up some of the questions.**

"**Just get on with the fic so I can go home already."**

**Alright. Let's go. Camera's ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 12: One Man Army. Reintroducing Ranamon.

Takuya smiled once he was able to see the bright light of the sun from the horizon. He took a deep breath of fresh air and sighed. "Man, it's good to be back out in the outdoors!"

"Especially since we've been cramped in that dark castle for a while." Zoe added and stretched out her limbs. "Smell that fresh air."

Neemon took a deep sniff of air and smiled. "Smells like… like… Bokomon, what does it smell like?"

"Oh shut up." Bokomon muttered and stepped away from the rabbit.

"So which way do we go?" Tommy asked after looking at the horizon.

JP's D-Tector began to react. He pulled it out and it shot out a light that pointed at the mountains to the south. "Guess we go that way."

Jeri moaned. "That's one heck of a walk though."

"Might as well get used to it," Koichi stated, "because we'll be doing a lot of walking in this journey."

Jeri looked at the others with a face that said 'really?' Unfortunately for her, they all nodded.

"Might as well get going. We gotta get as far as we can before it gets dark." Koji stated and began walking. The others followed close behind him.

**********

The Demon Lord of Gluttony stood at a road in an open field next to his bike and looked down at the compass in his hand. He sighed. "Damn it. At this rate I'll never catch up with Daemon."

Surrounding him was a large troop of blue humanoid dinosaurs wearing commando clothes. Each wielded an assault rifle. They were Commandramon. Standing in front of the Commandramon was a similar looking Digimon who wore an advanced body armor. It was a Sealsdramon.

"You got nowhere to go Beelzemon. Surrender now or we'll open fire." The Sealsdramon smugly smirked. "Either way, you're dead."

"Um sir? Are you sure this is a smart idea?" One of the Commandramon next to him asked. "He is a Demon Lord after all."

The Sealsdramon laughed at the question. "If a bunch of pipsqueak humans can beat Lucemon then I think we can take on his weaker little brother."

Weaker little brother? Beelzemon growled and glared at the Sealsdramon bitterly."You're gonna regret that."

"You're in no position to be making threats pal. I have the upper hand as you can see." The Sealsdramon started to laugh in a cocky manner. "It's sad really. You never had a chance."

"SHUT UP!!!" Beelzemon pulled out his shotgun from his back at lightning speed and shot the Sealsdramon right between the eyes. "**Double Impact.**"

The Sealsdramon stood there motionlessly with a blank look in its eyes. It fell to the floor and its Fractal Code was revealed.

The Commandramon were all shaking with fear. One of them yelled out of fear. "Open fire!!!"

Beelzemon growled and pulled out his other gun. "If that's the way you wanna play then fine! Bring it on!" He jumped up in the air, avoiding the barrage of bullets, and fired his own down at the Commandramon.

The Demon easily shot down a dozen of the dinosaurs before landing on his feet.

The Commandramon continued their constant barrage of bullets hoping to hit their target.

Beelzemon dodged the bullets and made his way to a few of the Commandramon. He sheathed his guns and readied his claws. "**Darkness Claw!**" He savagely ripped through all of the Commandramon in reach and went on an unstoppable rampage until eliminating around half of them.

The Commandramon continued firing at the Demon as he slashed at their comrades.

Beelzemon whistled and the bike he rode on came to life.

The bike revealed two small machine gun turrets on both of its sides. It revved up and drove itself at the enemies. The bike began to shoot at all of the surprised Commandramon.

Beelzemon smirked at his bike's handiwork and then turned his attention to the Commandramon in his hand. He punched it hard in the gut and threw it at the others. He then jumped up and landed on his bike.

The Commandramon were slaughtered mercilessly by the onslaught brought by Beelzemon's weapons.

In a matter of minutes only one Commandramon remained. It was on its butt quivering at Beelzemon got off his bike and walked up to it. Its eyes were bulging with fear and tears threatened to roll down its face. "P-p-p-please spare my life."

"So you can get in my way after you're done licking your wounds?" Beelzemon asked after stopping a few yards away from the Digimon. "No! You will not get in my way!" the biker Digimon yelled and ran with his claws ready to slice into his target's flesh.

The Commandramon yelled when Beelzemon's claws ripped into its chest.

"So just die." The cruel Digimon added with a whisper and removed his hand. He then raised it and took all the Fractal Code from his fallen enemies. "Not very appetizing."

"_Alpha team? Where are you Alpha team?_"

"Hmm?" Beelzemon saw a walkie-talkie on the floor and picked it up.

"_What's your status Alpha team? Alpha team respond. Alpha team?_"

Beelzemon crushed the device and walked back to his bike. "Now, to fine Daemon." He got on his bike and rode off leaving the battlefield… for the moment.

**********

The stars lit up the night sky and the DigiDestined had set up camp near one of the tall trees that were spread out throughout the area. To the south were the tall, ice capped mountains.

The gogglehead smiled cheekily after smelling their dinner that was cooking on the open fire. "Those supplies from the castle sure are handy."

"They sure are. No more meat apples and no more sleeping on those stupid leaf beds!" Zoe cheered; a blanket was wrapped around her body. "Hooray!"

Everyone was gathered around the campfire anxiously waiting for their supper.

Bokomon and JP smiled at each other. They were in charge of cooking dinner and were pleased with what they made. JP stood up and clapped his hands together. "Okay everybody! It's stew time!"

"Make sure you wash your hands before you get your bowl." Bokomon lectured them. "And you can only have seconds after everyone's finished with their first bowl. Got it?"

"Yes Mom." Koji answered getting everyone to laugh.

Bokomon stomped towards the bandanna wearing teen and poked his chest. "You don't get seconds."

"Like I care." The Warrior of Light muttered and rolled his eyes only making Bokomon angrier.

"If he's not having seconds I'll take it." JP and Takuya stated at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

Koichi laughed with them. He then looked up at the mountains. They were close now. He figured it'd take them at least till the late afternoon to reach them.

"Do you think we'll find my Amulet up there?" Tommy asked when he saw Koichi looking at the mountains.

"Probably." Koichi answered and yawned. "If it's okay with you guys I think I'll turn in for the night."

Takuya stood up and stretched his limbs. "So, who's gonna have the first shift?"

Jeri looked up at the gogglehead with a confused look. "Shift?"

"Yeah, we have shifts so someone can keep watch incase anything happens." Zoe explained after putting her bowl away in the small brown backpack in front of her.

"I'll have the first shift." Koji stated while poking at the fire with a stick.

Takuya nodded in agreement. "Okay then, then the rest of us will draw straws."

While they were debating on who would take what shift, they failed to notice an eighth presence among them. This presence watched and waited for its opportune moment.

**********

Koichi yawned as he woke up. He checked his surroundings and saw that it was still late at night. He sighed.

"Go back to sleep."

Koichi turned to Koji who was looking down at his D-Tector. "Isn't your shift over?"

Koji nodded and pointed at the gogglehead who was snoring loudly under his blanket. "He wouldn't mind."

"That was nice of you." His twin stated with a smile.

"Don't tell him, okay?" Koji asked. "He bugs me enough and I don't want to deal with him in the morning."

Koichi laughed and nodded. "Alright. I won't tell." He heard a moan and turned his head to see Jeri waking up.

Jeri rubbed her eye and stood up. She saw the twins and smiled at them. "Hey guys. What time is it?"

"I think it's around two in the morning." Koichi answered to the best he could. "You should go back to…"

Koji stood up and narrowed his eyes. "Something's here."

The two started looking around hoping to find what Koji was talking about. They noticed the creature hiding above them in the tree.

The creature's body was hidden but its burning red eyes and large sharp teeth were visible.

Koichi and Jeri jumped back after seeing it. Koji just prepared himself for a fight. Koichi looked down at the others and saw purple dust coating their bodies. "What is that stuff?"

"Heh heh heh." The creature flew out of the bush revealing it to be a ghost. It was a Bakemon with a witch's hat, Soulmon. "They're under my spell. They'll be asleep and won't wake up until it's too late." It licked its lips. "I'm gonna eat you all."

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Spirit evolved. "LOBOMON!"

"You're going to let them go now!" Lobomon ordered and aimed his cannon at the ghost.

"I don't wanna!" Soulmon began a chant and a black mist appeared in its hands. "**Necro Magic!**"

"**Howling Laser!**" Lobomon shot through the mist but it didn't disappear. The mist swallowed Lobomon and began to burn at his body.

"Koji!" Koichi pulled out his D-Tector and looked at Jeri. "You ready to fight?"

Jeri nodded slowly and pulled out her D-Tector. The device lit up with a blue glow.

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koichi Spirit evolved. "LOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Jeri Spirit evolved. "RANAMON!"

Lowemon looked to his partner. "How does it feel?"

Ranamon looked at herself and smiled. "This feels good. Okay, I'm ready to fight!"

Lowemon nodded and made his Shadow Lance appear along with his Sphinx Shield. "Let's go. **Shadow Lance!**"

Soulmon cackled before dodging the lance's blade. It then flew at the Warrior of Darkness with its claws. The attack failed when it hit Lowemon's shield.

"Jeri, now!" Lowemon yelled out and jumped backwards leaving Soulmon open.

"Okay, here goes everything!" Ranamon aimed her fingertips at Soulmon. "**Draining Rain!**"

A gray cloud materialized over the ghost and rain began to fall down. Soulmon laughed at the attack but then the rain started pouring down on it. Each drop was heavy as a ton of lead. "What the hell?"

The mist that was eating away at Lobomon disappeared. Lobomon looked at his twin and pulled out his sabers. "Let's hit 'em hard! Jeri, hit it with your other attack."

"Other attack?" Ranamon looked down at her hands and saw a gray vapor appear at her palms. She aimed her palms at Soulmon. "**Dark Vapor!**"

Once Soulmon was hit by the attack Lobomon and Lowemon ran in at it with their weapons twirling around in their hands. They mirrored each other and swung a mighty blow at the ghost. "**Lobo Kendo!**" "**Shadow Lance!**"

Soulmon was knocked to the ground and his Fractal Code appeared.

Ranamon stepped forward with her D-Tector in her hand. "Here we go. _Fractal Code digitized!_"

Soulmon disappeared and the purple dust disappeared.

The trio de-digivolved and looked down at their sleeping friends. They were still sound asleep.

Koji grew cranky and walked over to the gogglehead. "Screw being nice. I'm going to bed." He kicked the gogglehead in the side waking him up. "You're turn loser. Get up and get to work."

Takuya just stared at Koji with a scared and confused look on his face. He looked over to Koichi and Jeri. "What did I do?"

Koichi and Jeri looked at each other and shook their heads and went to bed without an answer leaving Takuya confused and alone.

Takuya sat up and crossed his arms. "Aw man, this blows."

**********

**That's it everybody. Chapter 12 is finished. Hoped ya liked it.**

"**Thank god. Now, to get out of this damn rain."**

**(Sigh) I'll call a cab.**

"**Gimme that. You blew up our studio and I don't want you to blow up this phone."**

**I made a mistake. Get off my back already!**

"**I will, when you find us a new place to do this thing!"**

**(Sigh again) ^^ Well guys, you got to see how badass Beelzemon was and I showed you Jeri's first battle as a Legendary Warrior. I feel a good sense of accomplishment. =D**

"**I'll give you that."**

**=) Thank you. Now let's go. I'm freezing my butt off. Later guys. Peace out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey there everybody. Welcome to our new studio… my room.**

"**This is a pathetic excuse for a studio you know."**

**-_- It was either that or the men's bathroom at McDonalds. Your pick.**

"**Your room it is."**

**That's better. Now, to better explain Jeri's situation in my story. For those of you who didn't know, there are two Tais. One was from the anime with Agumon and the other from the manga with Veedramon. They're basically the same except they live separate lives in different universes. Jeri's situation is somewhat like that. You guys still with me?**

**^^' "No, not really."**

**-_- Forget it.**

"**Alright. We should get on with the fic before something happens."**

**You're probably right. Okay guys. Story time! Here we go! Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 13: Avalanche. Battle on the Icy Mountain.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" JP moaned loudly. He and the others stood at the foot of the titanic mountains. They looked like they could scrape the skies like white claws. Scattered around the ground were many stalagmites of ice. The whole entire range looked like it was covered in snow and ice.

"It's so cold." Zoe muttered. She was shivering and her sweater wasn't helping one bit. She glanced over at the gogglehead and started staring at his jacket. "Hey Takuya, can I borrow your jacket, please?"

"Huh? My jacket?" Takuya blinked a few times before registering what the blond had asked him. "But Zoe, its freezing and I need my jacket."

"Please?" Zoe asked with big puppy dog eyes.

'Aw crap! Not the puppy dog eyes.' Takuya groaned. He rubbed his shoulder and looked away trying to avoid the girl's eyes. He failed and inevitably gave in. He groaned again and took off his jacket. "Here, just stop looking at me like that."

"Thank you." Zoe smiled and took the jacket. "You're the best."

JP just glared at the gogglehead and looked at his vest and growled. 'Why couldn't I have worn a jacket?'

Tommy looked to his left and shrugged. Be began walking in that direction. He stopped when he realized no one was following him. He turned around to look at them. "Well, come on."

"How are you sure we're supposed to go that way?" Koichi asked.

"I don't know. I just have this feeling we should go this way." Tommy honestly answered.

"Makes sense, I guess." Jeri stated and walked over to Tommy. "Lead the way."

Tommy smiled and continued to lead the way with the others behind him. "Wow, feels good to be a leader! Now I know how Takuya feels."

"Look out gogglehead, you got competition." Koji joked

Takuya feigned laughed and gave Koji an annoyed look. "You're hilarious. You know that?" He said with sarcasm in his voice. He then started shivering. "Damn it's cold."

"Thanks again for the jacket." Zoe spoke up happily feeling warm in the red jacket.

"Hey Tommy, how can you stand it here? It's freezing cold and you're wearing shorts and a T-shirt." JP asked after noticing that Tommy was able to walk fine in the cold environment.

"Guess I'm in tune with my Spirits." Tommy answered happily. He stopped walking and smiled. "Look, there's a path we can go through. Over there!"

They all saw the pathway up the mountain side. It seemed pretty safe but seemed like it would go on forever. JP looked up at the trail and began to mope.

Jeri noticed JP's look and blinked. "Hey JP, what's wrong?"

"How the hell are we supposed to get all the way up there?" JP asked to no one in particular. "It'll take us forever."

Everyone sighed knowing what JP had said was true. It would take them a long time to reach the top. Tommy was the first one to start walking up the trail. Eventually, the others followed him. Hour after hour they slowly made their way up the mountain.

The winds grew cooler and snow began to rain down on the group of DigiDestined. They were freezing their butts off. Each quivered from the harnesses of Mother Nature's cold embrace.

Jeri, only wearing a thin dress, stopped in her tracks. "Guys, I can't take it anymore. It's too cold. I think I'm gonna freeze to death here." She was surprised to see Koji's jacket hanging in front of her.

"Here, take it." Koji said without making eye contact with the girl. His jacket was held loosely in his hand.

Jeri smiled and accepted the jacket. It was still very cold but the jacket did help slightly. "Thank you."

"Wow Koji, you're a lot nicer than you let on." Takuya joked. He tried laughing but the cold kept him from doing so. "Damn it's cold."

"How do you think we feel. We're pretty much naked!" Bokomon yelled for his and Neemon's sake.

Koichi stopped walking and looked to the distant. "Did you guys hear each other?" He stood silent and waited to hear the sound again. He heard the sound of flapping but he couldn't see anything from fare off because of the now. "Where's the sound coming from?"

"Hey look!" Zoe pointed at something in the sky that.

An orange mass was visible through the snow. It was a bright orange flame. It was hurling towards the group at an amazing speed.

The DigiDestined jumped away from the fire as it crashed down on the trail. The flames melted away the layer of snow on the ground.

"What was that?" JP asked.

A silhouette was seen through the snow. With a mighty flap the snow was instantly blown away revealing the dark figures identity. Daemon was hovering above the group with his arms folded. "Did you miss me?"

Takuya turned to the others. "Guys, leave this to me and Koji. You find a safe place and hide."

Jeri was confused and looked to Koichi for answers.

"Just follow what we do." Koichi instructed her and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Wind into Flame!"

"Ice into Flame!"

"Thunder into Light!"

"Darkness into Light!"

"Water into Light!"

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Takuya Unity evolved. "EMPERORGREYMON!"

"UNITY EXECUTE! UNIFIED SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koji Unity evolved. "MAGNAGARURUMON!"

The two Zeta Digimon jumped into the sky. EmperorGreymon unsheathed his sword and aimed it at the demon. "Ready for round two?"

Daemon removed his cloak and readied himself for the fight. "**Evil Inferno!**"

MagnaGarurumon jumped upward leaving EmperorGreymon to cut the flames in half. The Zeta of Light then released a full barrage attack at Daemon. "**Magna Rockets! Magna Missiles! Feral Fire!**"

Daemon folded his wings in front of him using them as a shield to block the projectiles coming at him. Daemon was momentarily blinded by the smoke from the attacks and didn't expect to get slugged by the knight.

EmperorGreymon pulled away and slashed with his sword. He grunted when his enemy caught the blade with his hands. The two were pushing the blade towards each other. "Is that the best you got?"

Daemon growled and kicked EmperorGreymon in the gut. When the Zeta of Flame bent over Daemon raised his fists high and went to slam it down on the Zeta's head.

"**Starburst Hunter!**" MagnaGarurumon rushed in and sliced into the demon giving EmperorGreymon enough time to recover and back up. "Hit him now!"

"Got it!" the Zeta of Flame charged energy into his sword and aimed the tip at Daemon. "Here we go! **Dragonfire Crossbow!**"

MagnaGarurumon pulled away leaving Daemon to take the full brunt of the attack.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Jeri admired the two as they fought against the Demon Lord.

"Is a gift from the Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon." Bokomon stated proudly. "These boys are something. They can do anything if they put their minds to it. We just have to believe in them."

"Wow." Jeri looked back up at the Zetas.

"**Algol's Flame!**" A black flame spewed out of Daemon's hands and hit the Zetas hard.

MagnaGarurumon recovered and swiftly approached Daemon with his sabers ready. He wildly swiped his blades at the Demon. He grew more agitated with each failed swipe. Daemon was too fast to hit.

"Heads up!" EmperorGreymon jumped in and took the Zeta of Light's place in the fight. "What's the matter buddy? Too much for ya?"

"Don't get cocky Takuya!" MagnaGarurumon warned the airhead.

Daemon saw his opportunity to attack the moment EmperorGreymon was distracted by Koji's advice. In an instant he disappeared only to reappear behind the Zeta and kick him hard in the back. He turned his attention to MagnaGarurumon and smiled. "You're next."

MagnaGarurumon attacked Daemon at light speed trying his best to hit him hard. His efforts were in vain for every time he struck, Daemon dodged and struck back. Eventually MagnaGarurumon was drop kicked down to a lower altitude.

"**Algol's Flame!**" Daemon fired a powerful blast that engulfed the Zeta

"You're gonna pay for that!" EmperorGreymon struck Daemon from behind sending him into the mountain side. The two Digimon started fighting on the ground swinging punches one after another. "Koji, you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just try not to do anything stupid." MagnaGarurumon answered and got up. "I'm coming up…" The wolf heard a zoom and grunted. There was a cut on his cheek.

"Damn, I missed."

MagnaGarurumon turned around and came face to face with the Demon Lord Beelzemon who was holding a smoking gun in his hand. "Aw great! Another Demon Lord. As if one wasn't bad enough."

"You're funny kid." Beelzemon laughed and put his gun away. "Now, let's see what you're made of."

"Bring it on!" MagnaGarurumon watched as Beelzemon swiftly made his way towards him. He swung his saber at the Demon of Gluttony.

"Too slow." Beelzemon ducked and punched the Zeta of Light in the gut. Once the first punch was executed he continued with a barrage of lightning fast punches before kicking his enemy in the face. "Come on twinkle toes. You're not even putting up a fight."

"I'm coming Koji!" EmperorGreymon saw the Demon and forgot about Daemon who tackled him into the wall. "Let me go! **Inferno Fist!**"

"**Evil Inferno!**" The two fire attacks collided pressing EmperorGreymon deeper into the wall and sending Daemon into the air. The Zeta of Flame got up and jumped at Daemon.

Beelzemon chucked as he continue to pummel MagnaGarurumon with his swift punches and kicks. "This is pathetic!"

"**Starburst Hunter!**" MagnaGarurumon ran straight through Beelzemon forcing him to his knees. Koji appeared behind the demon and snickered. "What was that?"

Beelzemon chucked and wiped his mouth. "Not bad. Now, let's see you do it again! **Darkness Claw!**"

"**Starburst Hunter!**"

Daemon struck at EmperorGreymon with his claws. He was decorating the knight's shielded forearms with millions of scratches and cracks. "How long will you hold up before fatigue gets the better of you?"

'Not long unless I can find a way out of this.' EmperorGreymon answered with his mind. He had no chance to strike back so blocking was his only option for the moment. 'Damn it. If only I can use my Pyro Dragons attack but there's not enough leveled ground.'

MagnaGarurumon fell to the ground and moaned. His sabers were broken meaning he had no more weapons to use. 'Damn it.' He looked around for something to use but stopped when Beelzemon aimed his gun at his head.

"You're a pretty good fighter but not good enough." Beelzemon laughed again. "Guess I'll see you in Hell."

Koji looked at Takuya and then at the rocks above him. A plan popped into his head. His hand felt the floor for something till he found a rock. "Not today." He sharply threw the rock into Beelzemon's third eye.

"AAHH!!!" Beelzemon recoiled and dropped his gun. He held his eye with both his hands and screamed loudly.

MagnaGarurumon kicked the Demon off the trail and into the sky where he fell free fell. After losing Beelzemon in his sights he flew over to his friends. "Takuya! Hit the mountains!"

"What?" EmperorGreymon asked after jumping away from Daemon. "You can't mean..."

*****Flashback*****

"**Thunder Fist!**" Beetlemon slammed his fists against the bare mountain side causing it to shake.

Grumblemon, who was out of his hole just laughed at Beetlemon's attempt. "Nice shot dorkus."

Suddenly debris started to roll down the mountain side. Each wave of debris knocked into the Legendary Warrior of Earth until it forced him out of his hole and made him free fall. Grumblemon fell to what seemed to be his inevitable doom.

*****End of Flashback*****

EmperorGreymon looked back at Koji. "That's your big plan? It didn't even work the first time."

"Just trust me!" MagnaGarurumon pleaded guarding over his friends. "Hurry."

"Fine but if it somehow makes our enemies stronger don't blame me!" EmperorGreymon aimed his sword at the mountain side. He charged the blade up with all his energy and fired at the wall. "**Dragonfire Crossbow!**"

The attack horribly shook the mountains and tones of snow began to tumble down the mountain.

MagnaGarurumon covered the group the best he could before the snow could pile down on them. "Hold on tight!"

EmperorGreymon quickly made his way to solid ground and stabbed his sword into the floor to keep the snow from pushing him down the mountain.

The snow swept Daemon away who cursed loudly to the heavens before disappearing.

The snow engulf the Legendary Warriors rendering them unconscious.

**********

**Well, there ya have it folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

"**Hey Page, you know what day tomorrow is?"**

**Huh? (Checks calendar) Holy crap! No, no!!! It can't be!**

"**Yup, first day of school. Good luck buddy. I don't have to go to school since I'm a made up character. There are some perks to being an OC, am I right?"**

**T^T Where has my Summer Vacation gone?**

"**Out the window, like my sanity."**

**(Sigh and pulls out soda) Well, here's to a Summer Vacation well spent. Cheers.**

"**Can I have one?"**

**Sure. Hope you don't mind Code Red.**

"**Thanks."**

**Well, time to enjoy my last hours of freedom before school officially owns my butt. See ya guys later. Enjoy your vacation. Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everybody. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. School's just been holding me up… in a strangle hold. Heh heh.**

"**Dude, you're in no position to joke. You kept them waiting for three weeks. Lazy writer."**

**Shut up! I don't see you doing anything to help!**

"**I'm your OC. How the hell am I supposed to help you?"**

**I don't need this. I'll be in my trailer.**

"**Trailer? You don't have a trailer. You're studio's your freaking bedroom!"**

**Then the bathroom will be my trailer! Good day to you sir.**

"…**What about the fic?"**

**Oh yeah! Here we go people. Camera's ready, set, ACTION!!! Now, I'll be in my trailer!**

**********

Chapter 14: Meeting the Old Couple. Babamon and Jijimon.

"Ugh, my head." Takuya muttered as he sat up in the snow. "Great plan Koji. Ever think of the fact that that could have killed us?" He waited for some sort of remark but none came. "Koji?"

The only sounds of the wind could be heard.

The gogglehead scanned the area and saw no one in sight. His weak smile faded quickly and a silent curse slipped through his lips. "Aw crap." He shivered.

Takuya got up and held his arms. "Zoe! Tommy! Koji! Koichi! JP! Jeri! Anyone? Aw come on! Can anyone here me?!!!"

The boy wandered for hours and hours on end looking for his lost friends. He smiled lightly to himself thankful that he had a pair of goggles to shield his eyes from the ice cold snow.

The ice cold winds sent vast shivers down through the boy's spine. The boy pulled out his D-Tector and tried to activate it. The compass was blurry and the lights were barely visual. The snow must have been scrambling the signal. "Damn."

With that word the boy wondered around this frozen hell in search for his friends. His body began to go numb and his eyes were straining themselves to stay open. "Guys. Where are you?"

**********

"Takuya!" Zoe called out loudly. "Takuya, where are you?!"

"That jerk's gonna get himself killed if we don't find him soon." JP muttered to himself as he folded his arms. Everyone was searching for their absent leader. They were screaming out his name, checking their D-Tectors every second hoping to find his signal. None of it was working.

"Takuya!" Tommy yelled out.

Koichi rubbed his bare arms. "It's so cold out. Sure hope he doesn't freeze to death out there."

"I wouldn't worry." Koji butted in. "If I know that idiot like I know I do then he'll definitely survive this. He's like a stubborn old dog. He won't be going down so easy."

Bokomon nodded. "I know he'll come out of this unharmed."

"But what if he got eaten by a bear?" Neemon asked. He stopped walking and laughed uncomfortably after receiving hateful glares from the whole group. "Um, I mean polar bear…?"

Everyone groaned and turned away from the annoying yellow rabbit.

'Oh, I hope you're okay Takuya.' Zoe thought to herself. Something caught her eye. Something was moving through the snow in front of them. "Takuya?"

The figure kept on moving towards them. "What's going on?"

**********

A warm head emitted from the red bricked fireplace. The Digimon sitting in the rocking chair in front of it sighed.

She was a female Digimon wearing green robes. She looked like an old hag with pale white skin, a large mouth that was loosely stitched shut. Her white hair was put in a large bun but her bangs kept her eyes hidden.

The Digimon, Babamon, looked out the window of her cabin. The snow plowed against the hard wooden walls and window. "That lazy old man should have been back here by now."

The cabin was small but cozy. Furs and furniture decorated the floor and walls. The cabin was nuzzled in safely in a cave away from the terrible snow storm.

Babamon sighed and returned to gazing at the fire. She was about to doze off when she heard a knocking. "Hmm?" The knocking was heard again. "Idiot! The door's not locked!" Babamon made her way to the door agitated and opened it.

Out of nowhere, a boy collapsed on the fur carpet at the doorway. He passed out there on the floor. The boy was Takuya.

"Oh my." Babamon picked the boy up and dragged him to the couch near the fire. "You poor thing. What happened to you?"

Takuya laid motionlessly on the warm couch. Silent words slipped out his lips before he was completely out. These words were his friends' names.

**********

"You're not Takuya." Zoe stated to the short Digimon standing in front of them.

He was short and his face was covered in messy white hair. He wore a long brown rag that covered his chest and legs. Under the rag was a large pair of hairy feet. His arms were bare except for the brown leather gloves. In his hands he held a wooden staff with a cat's paw at the head of the staff. "Of course I'm not! I'm Jijimon!"

"Sorry sir but we're just looking for our friend." Jeri told the old man hoping not to make him angry. "Have you seen him? He's our age and he's wearing a pair of big square goggles over a red headband."

"Nope, haven't seen him." Jijimon answered plainly. "Now, if you don't mind. I'm gonna go home before the storm gets worse."

"Wait. Can we come with you?" Koji asked. "We need a safe place to stay until the storm blows over."

Jijimon sighed. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just pick up the pace. If you don't keep up I'll leave you behind." the Digimon walked off without looking back.

Koji started walking. He looked back seeing no one follow him. "Come on, we're no good to that gogglehead if we freeze to death. Once the storm clears up we'll go look for him again."

Reluctantly, everyone else followed; Zoe being the last before looking back at the horizon. She sighed and jogged to catch up with the others.

"Hurry up missy! You don't want to be left behind, do ya?" Jijimon yelled out.

**********

"Mm…" Takuya's eyes opened weakly. "Where am I?"

"My my, you're awake. Thank goodness."

The gogglehead looked over to where he heard the voice and saw Babamon making her way towards him with a bowl of hot soup in her hands. "Who are you?"

"My name is Babamon. You're in my house." Babamon answered and handed the boy the soup. "You were lucky to find your way here or you could have froze to death."

"Thank you." Takuya eagerly ate the soup and smiled. His smile faded when his friends popped in his mind. "Excuse me, you haven't seen my friends around have you? They're humans, just like me."

Babamon shook her head. "No I haven't. In fact, you're the only human I've seen before in my whole life."

Takuya looked out the window and saw the conditions of the storm worsening. "That can't be good. Sure hope they're okay. At least they're together."

Babamon smiled and sat in her rocking chair. "Now you just rest up and I'll get my husband to go search for your friends when he gets back. When he gets here." She added with a hint of bitterness.

"I couldn't ask you to do that." Takuya muttered. "You've done enough for me as it is." He got up and stretched his limbs out. He stopped when he heard a few pops. "Thanks for everything but I got to go now. I gotta find my friends. I have to make sure they're okay."

Before the lady could say anything the boy had already made his way to the door.

Takuya reached for the doorknob but it was already moving. The door suddenly burst open with a thud. "What the…"

"Honey, I'm home!" Jijimon exclaimed as he stepped into his home. "Hey, who the hell are you? You trying to move in on my woman?"

"No! Nothing like that!" Takuya panicked and waved his hands defensively. "I just needed…"

"TAKUYA!"

"Huh?" The gogglehead was tackled to the ground by Tommy and Zoe. "Guys! You're alright."

"Thank god you're alright." Koichi stated as he entered the house. "We were all worried."

"I wasn't." Koji added as he walked in and turned his attention towards Babamon. "I hope you don't mind. We need a place to stay for a while."

"I don't mind at all." Babamon answered then glared at Jijimon. "So, did you get the meat?"

"The meat?" Jijimon just stood there without an answer. After a moment he answered. "I um, forgot." suddenly, a broom came over his head and hit him hard. "OW!"

"You idiot! That's why you went out there in the first place!" Babamon yelled out. "Now what are we going to have for dinner?!"

Jijimon waved his staff threateningly. "Then we'll just eat the leftover soup! We do have left over soup, right?"

Babamon sheepishly grinned. "Not exactly." She motioned at the empty bowl and the gogglehead on the floor.

"Why you little…" Jijimon was about to go over and whack Takuya with his staff but failed since he was hit by the broom. His wife had hit him again. His whole entire body was burning red. "You little witch! I'm going to kick your butt!"

Babamon and Jijimon jumped around whacking each other with their staffs. "Is that the best you got?!" "Oh, I'll show you what I got!" "Like anyone wants to see that!" "Shut up!" "Make me!" "You're asking for it woman!" "Quit running your mouth and fight!" "I have not yet begun to fight!" "Just shut up!"

**********

**In case you're wondering, the dialog above starts off with Babamon then Jijimon and goes on like that. Hope this helps.**

**********

Everyone just watched as the two battled throughout the living room. They jumped on the furniture, jumped against the walls, and knocked over the couch. Their staffs clashed over and over again bruising their wooden shafts.

Tommy got up and dusted off his clothes and looked down at Bokomon. "Hey, do you know who these guys are?"

"I don't. I never heard of them before in my life and I've lived a long time." Bokomon answered.

Koji sighed and leaned against the wall and just waited for the two Digimon to finish their little lovers' spat. "Hope they don't wreck the place."

"It's their house. They can do what they want." Koichi told his brother as he joined him against the wall. "Within reason."

JP ducked; Jijimon zooming over him and colliding with the wall. "Hey, watch it! You almost hit me!"

"This is funny." Neemon stated happily and clapped his hands, cheering them on.

Everyone sighed at Neemon's comment leaving him confused.

**********

"We're sorry you had to see us fight like this." Babamon apologized and bowed to her guests. She turned to her husband and quickly told him to do the same thing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry too." Jijimon stated unenthusiastically and bowed to his guests.

"Don't worry about it." Koichi replied. "Anyway, thanks for letting us stay here. It was really nice of you."

"What are you guys doing here in the first place? No one comes up here except the Frigimon." Jijimon asked curiously eyeing the group.

"We're looking for the Amulet of Ice. Have you heard of it?" Tommy answered. "Do you know where we can get to it?"

Babamon and Jijimon looked at each other and then back at the children. "Why are you looking for it?"

"We need them if we're going to beat the Demon Lords." Takuya answered. "We already have one but we need all ten. Can you help us find the second one?"

"So you are the DigiDestined from such a long time ago." Babamon said out loud. She sighed and sat in her chair. "We know where the Amulet is but it's a very dangerous rout. There's a cave near the top of the mountain. Inside it should lead you to the Amulet of Ice but there will be traps at every step. It'll prove to be a problem."

"How do you know so much?" Koji asked suspicious of the two.

Jijimon got up. "We were the ones who helped build it when the Digital World took on its new shape. We rigged it up so no one can steal it. I made most of the traps myself."

JP sighed. "You just made it more difficult for us. How are we supposed to get it if the thing's set up like a death trap?"

"Easy, you get lucky." Jijimon answered and laughed.

Babamon glared at her husband and whacked him on his head. "That's not funny."

"You didn't have to hit me!" Jijimon yelled rubbing his sore head.

"What should we do?" Jeri asked turning to the others.

"We'll come up with a plan in the morning." Takuya answered with a yawn. "For now, let's try and go to sleep. I'm wiped out."

The married couple stopped their arguing and turned to their guests. Babamon smiled. "Why don't I take you to your rooms?"

Zoe blinked. "Rooms? This is a small one story house, how could you have more rooms?"

"The basement. There's plenty of room down there and it's really warm down there." Jijimon answered and folded his arms. "So off to bed with ya."

"Thank you." With that the DigiDestined went down to the basement and got a peaceful night's sleep for the tough challenge that lied ahead.

**********

"**Page, the chapter's done!"**

**Dude, I'm over here.**

"**What the… when did you get over here?"**

**A while ago. It started to stink in there. Remind me not to use the bathroom as a trailer.**

"**Look dude, we need a new studio. Your room's not cutting it for me."**

**Fine. Jeez, what a spoiled brat.**

"**Shut up."**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. The next one's gonna be full of danger… at least I think it will. Oh well, only time will tell if it is or not. Till next time everybody! Later.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there everybody, welcome to another exciting chapter of Legends. I'd like to state that we are now in the possession of a new studio. So, what do you think of the new place Andrew?**

"**Dude, we're in an abandoned mansion. I wouldn't call it new. It's kinda creepy."**

**Good point but still, there's plenty of room to do our thing here, right? And it's free.**

"**Free, why would they give it for free? Wait, did something happen here?"**

**I donno, I think there was an ax killer here a while ago. Killed everyone living here. Something like that. Anyway, the first thing we should do is get rid of this red stuff on the wall. It's so disgusting. And it smells horrible.**

"**That's blood… Oh man, what if the guy's here in the house?"**

**Oh he's not. His ghost is here though, at least, that's what the old guy with the creepy laugh and glass eye told me. So, what do ya think?**

"**Ah! Get me the hell outa here! I don't wanna die!"**

… **Guess I got my answer. Man, what a baby. Guess I'll have to do this by myself. Oh well, so guys, you ready for the next chapter? I know I am. Let's get going. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!! **

**********

Chapter 15: An Old Enemy. The Penguin of Ice.

Tommy waited at the front door, ready to go and find the Amulet waiting for them at the cave that Babamon and Jijimon mentioned. Around his small body was a thick brown cloak that kept him nice and warm. He smiled when he saw Zoe and JP walking up to him. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." JP answered cheekily feeling warm under the cloak that wrapped around his body. "Man, this thing's so soft I could just fall asleep right here." He snapped to his senses when the blond snapped her fingers in his face.

"We don't want you dozing off now." Zoe stated wearing a cloak as well.

"Sorry." JP answered sheepishly and noticed Jeri and Koichi making their way towards them. "Hey, where's Taky and Koji?"

Jeri didn't answer but looked at Koichi.

Koichi sighed. "About that…"

**********

"ACHOO!!!"

"Yuck! That's disgusting!" Jijimon yelled out angrily wiping the snot that was on his face. He growled at the gogglehead and looked back at his wife. "This kid just sneezed on me!"

"Quit your griping. Can't you see the boy's sick?" Babamon asked.

Takuya moaned painfully. His skin was very pale and his hair had lost its sheen. He had bags under his irritated eyes and his nose was stuffy and red. The boy had a cold and a bad one at that. "I feel like crap."

"You look like crap." Koji muttered. He was in the bed next to the gogglehead's and was in the same condition as him.

"Shut up." Takuya ordered bitterly. "You don't look so hot yourself. Besides it's your fault we got sick."

"Don't start with me Kanbara." Koji stated feeling a headache coming on.

Takuya growled and glared at the Warrior of Light. "Oh I'll start with…Achoo! Oh my head." He stopped talking and laid back on his bed. His head was throbbing like crazy. "Forget it. Too tired to argue."

There was a knock at the door.

"Don't come in!" Babamon yelled out and jogged to the door. She popped the door open slightly enough for her to see who was there.

Everyone stood in front of the door wondering what was wrong.

"Look, your friends are very sick right with colds right now. I don't want any of you coming in here until I say its okay." With that she closed the door and went back to taking care of the two sick teenagers. "Now try to relax boys..."

"ACHOO!!!"

"Ah, not again!" They heard Jijimon scream out. "Rabbit boy, give me a tissue!"

"Yes sir!" They heard Neemon answer.

Bokomon sighed. "What are we supposed to do now?"

"We can still go." Tommy answered getting everyone to look at him weirdly. "I mean, they may be sick for a while and we really need that Amulet."

"I guess you're right." Zoe put her hand on her chin. "It could also give us a chance to get better with our Fusion Spirits."

Koichi and JP looked at the blond and nodded in agreement.

Before Bokomon could object Tommy walked passed him and knocked on the door to Takuya and Koji's room. "Babamon, Jijimon? Can we talk to you?"

The door opened and Babamon came out. "Yes?"

"We were wondering if you could take us to the cave now so we can get the Amulet. It's really important." Tommy answered. "Please?"

Babamon looked back at her husband and then smiled at the young Legendary Warrior. "Of course. Jijimon can take care of the boys without me. Besides, it won't take long."

Tommy grinned. He then turned his attention to the small rookie Digimon. "Bokomon, Neemon, you guys stay here and give Jijimon a hand okay?"

"Fine, we'll stay here but you better tell me every little detail about what happened, okay?" Bokomon asked.

"Of course. Now, let's get going." Tommy answered.

**********

Daemon growled wiping the snow off his shoulder. He glared at the Demon next to him who was mending his eye at the moment. "This is entirely your fault. You bumbling idiot!"

"My fault?" Beelzemon asked standing up and glaring at his brother. "You're the one who let that kid blast us off the freaking mountain."

"And you were the one screaming for your mommy when you got hit in the eye with a stupid rock." Daemon countered finally getting all the snow off of his clothes. "You big baby!"

"How 'bout I poke your eye out, see how that makes you feel?" Beelzemon asked threateningly and raised his claw.

"Bring it on biker punk!" Daemon glared getting ready to remove his coat.

"_Enough!!!_"

The two demons stopped their arguing and looked at the hologram that was standing right in front of them. "Barbamon?"

"_What the hell do you think you're doing? You're wasting your time arguing when you should be looking for those DigiDestined brats and stopping them before they find another Amulet._" Barbamon's hologram stated.

"I'm sorry brother but Beelzemon got in my way." Daemon stated with venom in his voice.

"Go to Hell." Beelzemon muttered.

"_Enough. You are acting like children. Now Daemon, I want you to go and look for the DigiDestined and destroy them. Beelzemon, we still have not found Ebowemon so I want you to go look for him._"

Beelzemon was about to object be he decided against that. "Yes brother. Understood." Beelzemon whistled and his bike shot out from the ground. "Watch yourself Daemon or you'll end up with a bullet in your back."

"We'll see about that." Daemon replied.

Daemon took to the skies and Beelzemon rode off into the distance looking for his new prey.

**********

Babamon sighed as she trotted through the three inch thick snow. She turned her head towards the humans following her. "Keep an eye out. There are some Digimon out here you do not want to meet."

Aware of the dangers the group gathered closer together and scanned the area for any dangerous Digimon that could be hiding in the snow.

"I don't see anything." Jeri stated.

"Just stay alert. We're almost there." Babamon told them. After about a few minutes she stopped dead in her tracks. "We're here."

"Hmm." The group looked forward and saw an opening in the wall of earth. It was dark and sharp spikes of ice were dangling from the ceiling of this long cave. It was like staring into the open mouth of a dragon. "Wow."

"Let's go in now." Babamon took a step forward.

"**Avalanche Claw!**" Babamon was hit by many sharp icicles that forced her to the ground.

"Babamon!" Tommy was about to run to her side when he saw the figure that attacked her. "What the…" His eyes widened and his heart stopped. "You."

"Greetings children. I missed you, so much." The figure spoke. His wicked smile was visible and so were his soulless red eyes. "Did you miss me?"

"I…I thought you were destroyed." Koichi muttered under his breath.

"I see, by the expressions on your faces, that you're surprised to see me." The Digimon stated as he emerged completely in front of them. The Digimon was a tall figure wrapped in white tights. Two large white wings produced from his back and two horns were visible on his head. He smiled at them hungrily.

"Who is this guy?" Jeri asked shivering after studying the Digimon's figures. She held Babamon close to her when the Digimon licked his lips.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am IceDevimon and I want…" IceDevimon stated before anyone else could speak. "…to kill you."

"Not going to happen." Koichi stated and pulled out his D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Koichi Fusion evolved. "RAIHIMON!"

"I will kill you like I did before." Raihimon stated and readied his spear.

"Ooh, I see you've learned a new trick. So did I." IceDevimon was covered in data and when the data disappeared he took on a new form. He was pale white and a trail of red orbs followed up his shoulder and down his right forearm. Around his arms were red bandages with gold tipped claws. He wore black pants and had blood red wings. At his face was a golden mask with six eye holes. "I've become, more powerful than ever before. I am NeoDevimon."

"How, how is this possible?" Raihimon asked.

"You can thank the Demon Lords for that." The Digimon answered. "When they destroyed the Dark Area they freed the dark souls of the enemies you've defeated. Now we're back and we're dying to see you again. Too bad none of them will have their way with you since I'm going to eat you up."

"Not gonna happen!" Zoe yelled and took out her D-Tector with JP following her.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Zoe Fusion evolved. "JETSILPHYMON!"

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" JP Fusion evolved. "RHINOKABUTERIMON!"

"There's no way in Hell we're going to be eaten by the likes of you!" RhinoKabuterimon charged in at NeoDeviomon with his body surging with electricity. "**Condenser Storm!**"

"**Stun Claw!**" NeoDevimon struck the beetle with his energy filled claw. "I see, you've gotten stronger as well. Oh, what fun this will be."

RhinoKabuterimon grunted. His lightning attacks were having no effect. In fact he was the one receiving damage during this collision.

"Leave him alone you freak! **Ultra Turbulence!**" JetSilphymon struck NeoDevimon sending him away from the Fusion of Thunder. "JP, you okay?"

"I'll be fine even though I feel a little funny." RhinoKabuterimon answered.

"**Blazing Spear!**" Raihimon struck at NeoDevimon with his staff. He growled when the demon dodged his attack. "Get back here!"

"Ooh, too slow. **Guilty Claw!**" NeoDevimon struck Raihimon on the back. "Oh what fun. I miss the thrill, the excitement. Show me more!"

"**Ultra Turbulence!**"

"**Thunder Laser!**"

The two attacks combined and hit NeoDevimon in the chest sending him to the ground. "Koichi, you okay?"

"I'll be fine. Let's go." Raihimon flew into the air but groaned and fell back to the floor. "I can't move." Raihimon struggled to get up off his knees. He stared at the ground where his lance laid. "What did he do to me?"

"The same thing I'm going to do to you."

RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon turned their heads to see NeoDevimon behind them with his claws extending out and releasing a pale black aura.

"**Guilty Claw!**" NeoDevimon struck them both down at their backs. "How boring." He stated when they both fell to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Jeri asked looking at her fallen friends.

"My technique, you see, is quit deadly. It drains the body of its strength till there's nothing more. Then I get have my way with them. It makes eating so much more easier for me. Let me show you."

"Leave my friends alone!" Tommy ordered and pulled out his D-Tector.

"Ah, the little ice boy. I remember how you tasted. So delicious. I wonder if your friends' taste as delicious as you do." NeoDevimon spoke and held JetSilphymon up by her hair. He licked her neck and was about to sink his teeth into her.

"Leave them alone!" A bright blue light shot out of the boy's D-Tector.

"EXECUTE! FUSION EVOLUTION!" Tommy Fusion evolved. "DAIPENMON!"

Where Tommy once was stood a large blue penguin wearing a sailor's hat. In his hands were two giant popsicle sticks. The penguin glared at the winged demon.

There was a moment of silence. NeoDevimon let out a loud laugh. "I'm supposed to be afraid… of a penguin? So stupid!"

Daipenmon clenched his fist and his eye twitched angrily. "You're gonna regret that. **Strawberry Death!**"

NeoDevimon dropped the girl and simply raised his hand. "Pathet…" the entire arm was frozen in a pink shade of ice. "What the hell?"

Daipenmon struck the frozen arm again shattering it. "How do ya like me now?" He struck NeoDevimon on the head with the blue popsicle and jumped away.

NeoDevimon clutched his stub of an arm and growled. "I will break you in half! **Stun Claw!**"

Daipenmon squeezed down and dodged the attack like a ball when it hits the ground. He popped up and hit the demon on the back. "**Hawaiian Death!**"

NeoDevimon barely dodged the attack but it managed to skin his shoulder. He landed on the ground and clutched his shoulder tightly. He looked up and glared at the penguin. "I'm going to enjoy killing you."

"Let's see you try!" Daipenmon yelled and ran in to fight the demon.

**********

**Yup, you guessed it. The other half of the fight will premiere on the next chapter. Anyway, sorry guys. This chapter was supposed to be up yesterday but I was bombarded by a ton of homework. It was a major pain in my ass. **

**Anyway, I bet you didn't see IceDevimon coming now did ya? To tell you the truth it was hard finding an Ice Digimon to fit in here. Not a lot of Ice Digimon out there. Actually, I don't think NeoDevimon's an Ice Digimon at all. Oh well.**

**And Taky and Koji? They've done enough fighting for a while so I decided to give them a break and I wanted to give some face time for the other Fusion Digimon. You know, since we've only seen each of them once. Anyway, the next chapter will be epic. That's a guarantee. (Cell phone rings) Hello?**

"**Dude, get outa there. The ghost is real!"**

**What the hell are you talking about? Ghosts aren't real and if there was one I wouldn't be afraid of it. I mean come on! Like there's anything to be afraid of.**

**-"Oh really?"**

**Yeah really. I mean they're nothing but a bunch of… 0_0 (Turns to face scary looking ghost holding a bloodied up ax)… Oh mama.**

**-"Boo."**

**AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY!!! (Runs as fast as I can) OKAY GUYS SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!! IF I LIVE THAT LONG!!! LATER!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm officially annoyed. (Sits on floor as ghost tries to chop me to pieces) You're a lame ghost, you know that? You can't even hurt me. You can swing your ax at me but it just goes right through me. Talk about pathetic**

**-"Shut up!" (Swing's ax straight through me.)**

**-_- Ooh, I think I felt that, not.**

**-"What happened to me? I used to be able to scare the crap out of people easy but now I can't even scare you." T-T**

**Maybe it's because you can't really touch me. All I get is that tingly feeling but I'm over that already.**

**-"Oh, this sucks."**

**Tell me about it. Hell, you can't even possess anything. What kind of ghost can't posses anything? That's just weak man.**

**-"Screw this. I'm going to bed." (Walks away)**

**They just don't make good ghosts these days. Oh hey guys, what's up? I guess you saw what happened earlier. Yeah, pathetic right? Oh well, what can ya do? Well, let's get the next chapter started. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 16: Group Effort. Beating the Demented Demon.

NeoDevimon growled. He was losing his patience with the blue penguin. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't land a descent blow on his enemy.

Daipenmon dodged each attack swiftly and bounced back with one of his own attacks. "**Hawaiian Death!**"

NeoDevimon jumped backwards avoiding the attack. "Your antics are beginning to annoy me, you annoying excuse for a bird."

His eye twitched angrily. "I'm gonna beat the crap out of you! **Strawberry Death!**"

Jeri held on tightly to the wounded Digimon by her side. Babamon's shoulder was the only part of her body that was injured; a piece of sharp ice piercing it. She tried removing it but it was stuck. The girl then glared daggers at the one armed demon.

Daipenmon jumped up avoiding another strike. He flipped forward once and slammed both his popsicles into his opponent's shoulders. "Taste my frozen fury!"

RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon just stared at the penguin. "I can't believe he just said that."

Raihimon sighed. This was going to be an interesting story to tell the others when they got back to the others. The Fusion of Darkness widened his eyes when he noticed be got feeling back in his fingers. He glanced back up at NeoDevimon and Daipenmon.

"**Stun Claw!**" NeoDevimon missed once more and hit nothing but the cold air. He cursed bitterly. "Hold still!"

"Hiya!" Daipenmon swung his pink popsicle stick down at the demon who grabbed it with his only good arm. He felt NeoDevimon's dark glare and began to sweat.

NeoDevimon twirled the Fusion of Ice around and threw him against the hard mountain side. "**Guilty Claw!**"

Daipenmon raised his popsicle sticks and groaned when the force from NeoDevimon's attack pressed him into the wall. He used all of his strength for force his enemy off of him. "Ow."

"I'm not finished with you yet!" NeoDevimon yelled. Getting back up and charging in at the penguin.

Tommy's eyes were bugging out but at the last second he rolled to the left.

NeoDevimon's claw struck through the stone mountain side. He tried pulling it out but it got stuck in the rock. It proved very difficult for him to remove it.

Raihimon had now regained feeling in his entire forearms, his feet, and the tips of his wings. 'Just a little longer' He turned his head towards RhinoKabuterimon and JetSilphymon. "Can you guys move yet?" he whispered.

JetSilphymon blinked a few times then looked down at her fingers. She grunted and her fingers began to move slowly. She turned her eyes back to Koichi and tried at a nod. Even though she failed he got the message.

RhinoKabuterimon lifted his right then let lightly and let it drop down slowly.

Raihimon nodded and continued to work his way to regaining complete mobility.

Daipenmon started panting. He looked at his enemy and raised his popsicles and charged in. "**Strawberry Death!**"

NeoDevimon gave one mighty tug and freed his arm. He jumped up in the air but his leg got hit by the attack. From the knee down, the leg froze and shattered to bits.

NeoDevimon fell to the floor not far from the penguin and growled again. He tried to get up but it was difficult; he was missing an arm and a leg. "You will…"

"**Draining Rain!**" out of nowhere a large rain cloud appeared and head heavy rain poured down over the demon. The rain kept him from getting back up. When the attack was over he looked over and glared at Ranamon who Spirit evolved while he was distracted.

"That was for Babamon!" Ranamon stated happy with herself.

"I'll end you!" NeoDevimon yelled out. "**Stun…**"

A large gust of wind suddenly wrapped around the demon making him spiral around like crazy. He whaled his arms around trying to regain his balance. NeoDevimon roared in pain when something pierced straight through his crippled arm.

Raihimon smiled. He had hit his mark. "Let him have it JP!"

"**Condenser Storm!**" RhinoKabuterimon shot a powerful jolt of lighting at the lance in NeoDevimon's arm sending the powerful blast through his whole body.

After the powerful shock NeoDevimon fell to his knee and his wings were charred to a black crisp along with most of his body.

"**Hawaiian Death!**" Daipenmon came down hard and struck down on the demon Digimon hard. The popsicle started turning the demon's whole body into ice before it was completely covered in it.

The five DigiDestined sighed. They had won.

**********

"That sure was nice of Jijimon, huh?" Takuya asked relaxing in a large hot spring. The hot spring was hidden in a cave away from the harsh cold from outside.

Takuya rested his head on his arms and smiled. On his forehead was a small white towel and all of his clothes were discarded in a pile not far off. "This is great."

"Something tells me that Babamon doesn't know about this place though." Koji stated. He was also in the spring but he kept his distance from the other boy. "If she knew then we probably would've been here sooner."

"I guess but who's complaining?" The gogglehead asked. "This feels great."

"Yeah, I guess." Koji muttered and laid his head back feeling the cool air in his face. "Now for some peace and relaxation."

Bokomon came walking in on them. In his hands was a tray with four small cups and a few small bottle. Following right behind him was Neemon. "How're you feeling?"

"This is awesome! The water feels so good! I don't ever wanna leave from this spot!" The gogglehead answered cheekily. "Hey, you got anything to drink?"

"Yup!" Bokomon handed them each a glass and poured the content of the bottle into each one. "Here you go. Drink up my boy. We need you at 100 percent for the upcoming battles."

Koji eyed the liquid weirdly. It looked and smelled a little funny for him. Of course Takuya didn't even bother to examine the liquid and just drank it. "What is this stuff?"

"I dunno but it's really good!" Takuya answered pouring himself another glass. "Yum!"

Neemon smiled as well, drinking down his shot. "Mm, taste like… stuff!"

"Hmm?" Bokomon sniffed the bottle and pulled away. "What is that horrible smell?"

"It smells familiar though. I can't put my finger on it. What do you think gogglehead?" Koji turned to look at the gogglehead and was stunned to see what he saw.

The gogglehead was laughing and swaying left and right. His cheeks were bright red and he wore a goofy grin on his face. It looked like he already had his fifth helping of the liquid. "Man, this is good."

"Yummy!" Neemon exclaimed proudly chugging down one of the bottles.

"Jeez you two, you look… Wait a minute." Koji stopped and took another sniff at the bottle. "Oh boy, now I remember what that smell is. This is sake. Dad used to get drunk on this stuff all the time. And this is a pretty strong one too."

"Sake?" Bokomon looked over at Takuya and yelped. "Gah!"

The gogglehead was floating belly up in the water and singing off-key. Neemon was clapping along and singing with the boy.

"Oh boy. Better get them outa the water before they drown themselves." Koji muttered grabbing one of the towels Jijimon left for them and wrapped it around his waist. "Okay gogglehead, let's get you out of the water before you do something you regret."

"Screw you girly boy. I'm staying right here." The gogglehead replied goofily.

"You sure can't hold your liquor." Koji muttered.

"I know you are but what am I?" Takuya asked and started laughing.

"Neemon! Get off of me!" Bokomon ordered as Neemon jumped on his back and tried to ride him like a horse.

Neemon just ignored him and kicked the white Digimon in his sides. "Bad horsey, you're not being nice!"

Koji groaned and held his forehead. "I hope the others are having a better time than we are."

**********

"Okay, this is going to hurt so brace yourself." Koichi grunted as he pulled the sharp icicle out of Babamon's shoulder. "There, that should do it. All she needs to do now is recover from the wound."

"That's good news." Jeri stated helping the old woman up. "You feeling okay?"

"I'll be fine but we must hurry. We need to get that Amulet." Babamon answered and began walking to the cave. "Come before anything else happens."

The others looked at each other and nodded. They followed close behind her and entered the cave.

Tommy looked around at the inside of the cave. It was dark, damp, and covered in ice. Moments later the boy could've sworn he heard something. "Hey Babamon, is there anything that lives up here?"

"I'm afraid so. You see, there is a great beast that is supposed to be guarding the Amulet of Ice, keeping it away from evil hands." Babamon answered. "But I'm afraid that the creature has either passed on into the next life or has become by the corruption of the evil Demon Lords."

"So we might be fighting this thing?" JP asked curiously.

Babamon nodded dreadfully. "So please, be careful and keep an eye out for anything."

They nodded once more and the whole entire group continued their way into the deep dark mountain in search for their Amulet of Ice.

Meanwhile, somewhere deep in the icy catacombs a pair of vicious red eyes opened up. It knew they were coming. The creature let out a roar. Time to hunt.

**********

**And that's it for Chapter 16. Sorry about the delay everyone. School's being a real pain in the butt right now but when isn't it a pain, right? (Cell phone rings)Excuse me, hello?**

"**Dude, are you still alive?"**

**Of course I am, but no thanks to you, pal. I can't believe you ditched me like that.**

"**Yeah, about that… Can we just forget that ever happened and look for a new studio?"**

**Yeah, yeah but you owe me one. (Closes cell phone) Well, sorry about the interruption. Now to get to some important news. A writer here in our Takumi community , a.k.a. Krystal Karpenter, has created a special event that will be taking place very soon. The Fall Author Awards. That's gonna be loads of fun and guess what. This fic has been nominated for best Action fics. Isn't that great. So I'd like for whoever nominated my fic to show themselves so I can properly thank them, you don't have to but still, it'd be nice. Also, planning to write another one-shot after watching this really sad video so look out for that. That's it for now, see you guys next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everybody. Here's my 17****th**** chapter. Sorry for keeping you waiting. I had a lot of crap to deal with. And I mean a lot of crap.**

"**Yeah, I've seen that junk and I have to agree with ya. It's way too much to deal with."**

**Are you being nice to me? Who are you and what have you done with Andrew?**

"**-_- You know what, I take that back."**

**There we go. That's the Andrew I've come to know and somewhat love.**

"**Hmm, well I guess I just won't show you the new studio then."**

**Say what? New studio? Where?**

"**I'm not telling."**

**^^; Okay guys, while you guys see the chapter I'll try and figure out where the new studio is. So here we go. Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 17: Frozen Deathtrap. The Raging Dragon.

Barbamon sat in his grand chair, thinking. Daemon and Beelzemon were wild cards. They easily angered each other and that can cause them to do something stupid. They could end up ruining everything. "Something must be done."

"What must be done Brother?" Belphemon asked appearing in his sleep form.

"Daemon and Beelzemon are out of control." Barbamon answered. "They will be the end of us unless we can tame them."

"But Brother, both Beelzemon and Daemon do as you say." Belphemon stated confused. "What is there to worry about?"

"They can ruin everything. They may do what I said but they both are easily angered and anger leads to stupidity." Barbamon added. He looked down to his little brother. "Tell me, what would happen if they were to go out of control because of their anger?"

Belphemon's eyebrows furrowed. He had no idea what Barbamon was talking about.

"They would surely do whatever it is they wished." Lilithmon answered appearing from the shadows. "They may even choose to destroy us all out of anger."

"Would they really do that?" Belphemon asked looking back up at his brother.

"My dear brother, they would." Barbamon answered and stood up. "That is why I must find a way to prevent something like this from happening."

"How?" Belphemon asked.

Barbamon stood up and smiled. An idea popped in his head. "By letting them do what they want."

"I don't follow." Belphemon stated.

"You'll see, little Brother. You'll see." With that Barbamon let out a small laugh. A laugh that could send a shiver down your spine.

**********

The dark damp cave was long and covered wall to wall in ice. Sharp shards of ice hung from the ceiling and stood at the floor. They looked like sharp dagger-like teeth. The tunnel seemed like it could go on forever.

Already deep in the cavern Koichi and the others continued making their way deeper in the chasm. It seemed that the deeper they went the colder it grew.

"Babamon, how deep is this cave?" Jeri asked rubbing her arms to keep warm. Her cloak had started to frostbite on the edges and the head it had stored was beginning to die out.

"It shouldn't be much longer dear. We only have a little while to go." Babamon answered.

JP smiled. "Finally, I'm sick of this place. I've got frostbite in very unpleasant places."

Everyone stopped and looked at the large boy. Zoe folded her arms and gave JP a displeased look.

"Never mind." JP muttered and slowed down his pace.

"So Babamon, this beast that's supposed to be guarding the Amulet, what is it?" Tommy asked curiously.

Babamon put a hand on her forehead and thought. "It's been so long since I've seen that beast. I can't remember what it looked like. I do remember that it was a great, ferocious beast."

"Didn't plan to make it easy for anyone, huh?" JP asked.

Babamon sighed. "I apologize. Back then I had no idea that anyone would need to use its power."

"Don't worry about that. You didn't know." Jeri patted the Digimon on the back and smiled.

"Hold on a sec guys." Koichi stated getting everyone to stop in their tracks. "I think I hear something."

Everyone waited. A slight moan could be heard throughout the whole chasm.

"I fear that is the beast. He knows we are here." Babamon whispered. "We must hurry if we do not want to face this creature."

Cautiously, Koichi lead the group into a large open room. The room was round and was around 20 feet in diameter. The floor however, was smaller. It was like oval shaped platform with plenty of jagged icicles hanging from the walls and ceiling.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Tommy exclaimed.

Zoe shushed him and pointed at the icicles on the ceiling that shook slightly from Tommy's statement. "We don't want those things falling on us."

"Careful not to fall off, unless you wanna get skewered." JP said referring to the spikes that were visible in the dark void underneath them.

Babamon fell to her knees.

The others ran to her side. Jeri helped her up. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine. I just need a few seconds to catch my breath." Babamon answered holding her wounded shoulder.

Koichi sighed. He looked at the entryway to the next room then looked back at the old woman. "We should stay here for a while. So we can rest up just in case we have to face that guardian."

"Good idea." Zoe agreed and helped Jeri take Babamon to one of the icicles for her to sit against.

"No, please. Don't stop on my account." Babamon pleaded and tried to get up. She fell.

Tommy smiled down at the old woman. "Don't worry about it. Besides, we can all use the rest after that fight with NeoDevimon."

Babamon sighed and gave in. "Alright. We'll rest for now."

JP grinned. "There we go." The large teen made his way to stand in front of the whole group. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, stand back as I present to you my marvelous talent of the mystical arts of magic."

**********

Jijimon snored loudly in his bed. He smiled. He was away from those pesky teenagers. He was finally away from the goggleheaded idiot who sneezed on him on many countless times. He was free from all his stress. Free.

"Jijimon! We need help here!"

The old mad Digimon was startled and fell off his bed and landed with a hard thud. He growled and got up off the floor. He stomped out to the living room. "What the hell!!! What's so important that you had to…"

"Hey there ugly. What's happening?" a drunk Takuya asked when he saw Jijimon.

"What the hell?" Jijimon then notice Neemon was sitting upside-down on one of the chairs and was singing off-key. "What's wrong with these two?"

Koji looked down at Bokomon and then sighed. "They got a hold of this." He held out one of the bottles of sake that was left over from the hot spring. "This look familiar?"

"What?" Jijimon ran to the boy and took the bottle from his grasp and examined it. "Why the hell did you take my sake?"

"It's not our fault! We didn't know! YOU should have labeled these things!" Bokomon said to defend himself.

"This was my best stuff!" Jijimon yelled out. He checked the bottle and moaned. It was completely empty. Not a single drop was left. "You're dead."

"Can we focus on something more important here? Like the two drunken idiots here?" Koji asked referring to the gogglehead and Digimon who were singing off-key together.

Jijimon looked at the two drunks then back at the two sober people. "I got something." Jijimon went back in his room and came back with his staff. He then bonked Taky and Neemon on the head as hard as he could.

The two fell on the floor unconscious.

"There, happy?" Jijimon asked.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." Koji answered with his hand at his temples. "Aw screw this, I'm going to bed."

Bokomon moaned and sat down at one of the free chairs. "I should've gone with the others when I had the chance."

**********

"And now, I will make the quarter disappear." JP stated making the coin in his hands disappeared with the blink of an eye. "Tada!"

"Wow JP, that was good!" Tommy said applauding the teen's handy work.

"I didn't know you can do magic." Jeri stated after clapping for the teen.

JP grinned widely. "You ain't seen nothing yet." He pulled out a cloth from one of his pockets. "Watch this."

Koichi sighed and closed his eyes. His eyes shot open. 'Something's here.' The teen stood up and looked to the doorway that led to the room where the Amulet of Ice was held.

Zoe noticed Koichi standing up. "What's wrong?"

"I got a bad feeling, guys." Koichi stated pulling out his D-Tector. "I feel something evil watching us."

"You sure?" Tommy asked. "I don't feel anything."

"Did it just get a lot hotter in here?" Jeri asked. It was true. The room had gotten a lot hotter than before. The ice around them had begun to melt and drip everywhere.

"Man, it is getting hot." Zoe stated and took off her cloak. "What the hell is happening here?"

Koichi continued looking around. He could still not find the source of evil that he felt earlier. "Something's here, I know it."

JP moaned and fell on his butt. "Are you sure it's not just the heat playing with your mind?"

"I'm positive." Koichi answered feeling annoyed that no one believed him. "There's something here."

Jeri sighed and looked down at the floor underneath her. 'Man, if it gets hotter in here I'm gonna melt into a puddle.' Her eyes widened. She jumped up and let out a terrible scream.

Everyone looked at her then noticed what she screamed about.

Through the ice, right underneath them, a hideous red beast could be seen. It was a serpent like dragon with a white underside at its tail. Under the red and white armor was its black body. Two sharp white blades were placed on its forearms and on its shoulders were strange black symbols. On its back were two fiery wings. On its toothy face was a red mask with a pair of horns. Its burning red eyes stared up at them.

"What the hell is that?" JP asked getting up and backing away from the beast.

The beast roared. It rushed upwards and broke through the icy floor. The creature broke through the center of the ice leaving many cracks in the floor.

The Warriors were able to avoid the ice that shot out at them and were able to avoid falling off the floor into the deep abyss.

The great beast let out another terrible roar and swung its arms open.

"Guys!" Koichi called out and readied his D-Tector. "Let's go!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Koichi Spirit evolved. "LOWEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe Spirit evolved. "KAZEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" JP Spirit evolved. "BEETLEMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy Spirit evolved. "KUMAMON!"

"EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Jeri Spirit evolved. "RANAMON!"

The five warriors surrounded the monster. They were ready to fight this monstrous beast.

Babamon examined the beast carefully. Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Megidramon! Megidramon is the guardian! I remember now. The guardian used to be a great white dragon. It must have been corrupted by the darkness the Demon Lords released. That thing is the guardian!"

The dragon let out another roar and readied itself to fight the Warriors.

**********

**There you have it folks. The guardian is the great evil beast, Megidramon.**

"**Holy crap man. That guy gives me the creeps."**

**Of course. The guy's really freaky. So, where's the new studio?**

"**I'm still not telling."**

**Aw come on! Can you please just tell me?**

"**Oh okay but on a few conditions."**

**What?**

"**I want a paid vacation, my own trailer, and my own private refrigerator filled with chocolate ice cream."**

**-_-; Fine. Deal.**

"**Life is sweet. Okay follow me."**

**Alrighty guys, catch ya next time. By then I'll have my sweet new studio and we'll get to the new action packed chapter of Digimon Frontier 02: Legends. Catch you guys later. Ciao. By the way, I'm on break so I have plenty of free time to write. Ciao again.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey there everybody! How's it going? I know I haven't been around in a while but I had some thinking to do. But now the thinking is done so here's another chapter of Digimon Frontier 02: Legends. Whoo-hoo!**

"**Thinking about what?"**

**Well, it's about… stuff. ^^**

"**Stuff like what?"**

**Important stuff. ^^**

"**That's not what I meant."**

**Well, that's all you're gonna get. It's important to me but it doesn't matter now, since it's all taken care of.**

"**-sighs- fine. So, shall we get on with the fic? I'm sure everyone's waiting to see what happens."**

**I bet they are. So yeah, let's get this party started! And by the way, welcome to our new studio! Beach House Paradise! That's right; Andy here got the place for us. Whoo-hoo!**

"**Yeah, so get comfy! Take a seat, grab a soda, and enjoy!"**

**Alrighty then! Here we go! For the first time in the new studio! Cameras ready, set, ACTION!!!**

**********

Chapter 18: Megidramon. The Fury of the Red Dragon.

Beetlemon moaned. "Oh man, how did we not see that thing coming?"

The four Human Digimon stared up at their enemy. It was over five times their size and it looked invincible. It was amazing that then didn't notice Megidramon earlier.

The dragon roared once more. The roar forced all the icicles to fall from the ceiling.

"I got this!" Beetlemon jumped up in the air. "**Thunder Fist!**" The bolts of electricity shot out of his fist and fired everywhere destroying every shard of ice.

The dragon looked up at the Warrior of Thunder and opened its mouth. A great flame shot out of it and flew towards the beetle.

"**Draining Rain!**" Ranamon made a cloud appear and had a flood of water come out to douse the flames. "Lowemon!"

"Right!" Lowemon ran forward with his spear. He jumped up in the air to Megidramon's face. "**Shadow Lance!**"

The dragon recoiled slightly but recovered quickly. It grabbed the Warrior and threw him against the wall.

Lowemon managed not to get skewered by the spikes on the wall and actually used them to keep himself from falling into the abyss. 'This guy is really as tough as he looks.'

"**Crystal Freeze!**" Kumamon blew an icy wind at the dragon freezing parts of its body.

As Kumamon stunned Megidramon, Kazemon flew at high speeds at the dragon. "**Roseo Temporale!**" she kicked Megidramon multiple times before kicking him upwards and flying away. "Take that you overgrown lizard!"

"My turn! **Lightning Blitz!**" Beetlemon charged in headfirst and rammed into the dragon's head.

Megidramon growled and forced Beetlemon off its head before firing another blast of flame. In the corner of its eye it saw Lowemon in the air charging a blast. It blocked the incoming attack with its wing.

Lowemon cursed and landed on the ground. He saw Megidramon's tail swinging towards him. He summoned his Sphinx Shield and blocked the attack. It didn't do any damage but it did force him backwards to where Ranamon was. "This guy's tough."

"Tell me something I don't know. **Dark Vapor!**" Ranamon shot a black mist at the dragon. She growled when it just flapped the mist away. "Damn it."

"Hey you big jerk! Look up here!" Kumamon yelled out. Kazemon carried him in her hands as they flew above the dragon. "I'm ready."

Kazemon nodded and let the Warrior of Ice drop down at Megidramon.

"**Frozen Tundra!**" Kumamon turned into an icicle and dropped down at a fast speed at Megidramon.

The dragon reeled backwards and swatted the icy Digimon away.

Kumamon landed painfully on the floor. He got up and rushed back into the fight.

"EXECUTE! LOWEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Lowemon slide evolved. "JAGERLOWEMON!"

The black lion appeared and knelt down. "Get on."

Ranamon nodded and jumped on the lion's back. "Let's go!"

"**Blizzard Blaster!**" Kumamon shot his snowballs at Megidramon's eyes hoping to blind him. "Hit him!"

"Here we go!" JagerLowemon jumped. "Now!"

Ranamon gracefully jumped off JagerLowemon's back and jumped high above Megidramon's head. She then created columns of water at her finger tips. "**Whipping Waves!**" the waves came down and smashed into Megidramon's skull.

"My turn! Let's hope this works!" JagerLowemon released a black/purple aura. "**Dark Master!**"

Megidramon recovered from the previous attack and fired a flame at the black lion. The two forces battled with each other. Flames and the black aura pushed into each other. JagerLowemon pushed forward but the power from the flames kept him and his attack from moving forward.

For a split second the **Dark Master** weakened at JagerLowemon's back knee. And for that second the evil flames burned away at the exposed armor. The Beast of Darkness grunted. 'Can't let up.'

"We gotta help him." Kazemon told Beetlemon. In a mere moment, they both were covered in data.

"EXECUTE! KAZEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kazemon slide evolved. "ZEPHYRMON!"

"EXECUTE! BEETLEMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Beetlemon slide evolved. "METALKABUTERIMON!"

Kumamon looked to Jeri. "Let's help out too."

Ranamon thought for a second. She smiled. She would love to see what her Beast Spirit would look like. Ranamon then nodded. "Let's see what my Beast Spirit can do!"

"EXECUTE! KUMAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Kumamon slide evolved. "KORIKAKKUMON!"

"EXECUTE! RANAMON SLIDE EVOLUTION!" Ranamon slide evolved. "CALMARAMON!"

When the data disappeared everyone was shocked. Calmaramon was no longer hideous but is now beautiful. Her skin was tanned slightly and she wore a bright blue bikini top. Her once ugly face was now beautiful and natural. Great red locks flowed down to her waist. Her eyes were blue like sapphires. On her delicate wrists were two shimmering silver bracelets. Her squid half had lost its freakish design and gained a simple yet elegant looking. It was smooth and bright silver with aquatic markings written all over its body and tentacles. The Digimon was breathtaking.

**********

**You don't think I would actually be mean and give Jeri such a hideous Beast Spirit, would ya?**

**********

"Wow." MetalKabuterimon muttered. He was mesmerized by Calmaramon's beauty. He quickly snapped out of his trance and returned back to the fight. "Hit him now! **Bolo Thunder!**"

"**Hurricane Gale!**" "**Avalanche Axes!**"

Calmaramon lifted her hands and pointed them at the dragon before a powerful blast of water shot out of them. "**Aqua Burst!**"

**********

**I didn't like Acid Ink so here's something different. Hope ya don't mind.**

**********

The three attacks hit Megidramon in the chest canceling out his attack. This allowed JagerLowemon's **Dark Master** to hit its mark.

Megidramon staggered. There was a large wound on the beast's chest and many cracks in its armor.

"Here I go!" Calmaramon placed her hands over her chest and the tentacles straightened out. "**Titanic Tempest!**" The Beast Spirit spun around with a great velocity like a giant top. The top spun towards Megidramon and had hit him hard.

Megidramon was hit hard and fell backwards down into the abyss. Its loud roar could be heard before the sound of a massive crash was heard.

Babamon's mouth was gaping from what she just saw. "I can't believe you beat it. You beat the guardian."

"We did it!" Calmaramon yelled out happily and spun around once. She gazed at herself and squealed in happiness. "Man, this Beast Spirit is awesome!"

"Tell me about it." MetalKabuterimon said dreamily staring at the Beast of Water. 'She's hot.'

"What are we going to do to you?" Zephyrmon mutter to herself and shaking her head in disbelief.

JagerLowemon landed on the ground and de-digivolved. Koichi was gasping for air. His muscles were sore and he was out of breath. That last attack had really done a number on him.

"You okay Koichi?" Zephyrmon asked flying down to the floor.

"I'll be fine. Let's just get the Amulet before anything else happens." Koichi answered roughly after coughing loudly.

Korikakumon de-digivolved and turned to the entryway to the next room. He heard something. Something was calling him. The Amulet maybe? "I have to make sure." With that Tommy walked to the entryway and made his way to the room where his Amulet was waiting for him.

"Hey, wait for me T boy!" MetalKabuterimon called out and rolled to the entryway.

Suddenly a burst of flame shot out of the void surprising everyone. The flames destroyed the bridge connecting the floor to the doorway and also knocked MetalKabuterimon away to the other side of the room.

"What the hell?" Calmaramon was stunned by the sudden flash of flame.

"It's not possible." Babamon just stared at the flames seeing a shadow in the flame. "It's still alive."

"What?" Koichi asked. Koichi looked to the flames and was terrified. 'No, that's impossible. I hit him with everything I had.'

The flames died and there Megidramon stood but the creature was far more menacing than before. Its black scales were replaced by searing red scales with a molten lava design. Its red armor was replaced with a sharper design and many blades were producing from its body. Its wings were replaced by red tree branch like wings with jets of flames shooting out from the sides. Its head was covered in sharp red armor with a great big sapphire sitting on its forehead. The dragon gave a great roar that shook the ground.

"What the hell?! It's bigger!" Zephyrmon gazed helplessly at the giant ferocious dragon.

"And meaner looking too!" MetalKabuterimon added. "Damn! The **Dark Master** didn't work!"

"Well, there's always the Fusion Spirit!" Calmaramon suggested.

"Right." Zephyrmon nodded and looked to MetalKabuterimon. "Let's do it. Ready Tommy?"

"Tommy?" MetalKabuterimon was looking around for the preteen. The kid was nowhere in sight. "Tommy! Where are ya, buddy?"

**********

"Huh?" Tommy blinked. He turned around and saw that the pathway behind him was completely blocked off with collapsed ice and rubble. "What the... How the… How did this happen? No, no, no, no, no. It's blocked. Not good, not good, not good, NOT GOOD!!!"

The preteen ran to the mountain of rubble and tried to move it but… he failed. There was too much for him to move. "Aw man! JP! Zoe! Koichi! Jeri! Someone?! Help!!!"

"_Tommy…_"

Tommy stopped. "Huh?" Tommy turned around to the open tunnel. He moaned and ran down the hallway. "I sure hope this doesn't bite me in the butt."

**********

"**Ultra Turbulence!**" JetSilphymon threw her tornado at the dragon.

Megidramon let out a low growl and sliced the tornado in half with a mere swing of its claw. It hissed and slithered closer to its prey.

"Leave my Zoe alone!" RhinoKabuterimon ordered blocking the dragon's way to the fairy Digimon. "**Thunder Laser!**" He fired his electric laser from the horn on his head.

Megidramon raised both his arms to block the electrical blast. It roared again and fired a powerful flame blast out of its mouth. The flames were red hot and burned with great heat. It was so hot that all the ice in the room began to melt.

"Aw man, this isn't good." Calmaramon stated looking down at the melting floor. "What're we gonna do?"

"We have to fight." Koichi answered trying to get up. 'Damn it. How am I supposed to fight if I can't even get up? Damn it.' Koichi collapsed. His left leg had given out on him. His knee was burning like crazy. 'The attack! It must have hit me.'

Babamon ran to Koichi's side and gazed back at the battle. The Warriors' attacks were barely leaving scratches on the dragon's armor as if it were nothing. "This is not good. It's much stronger than before."

"What happened to it? It looks different." Koichi asked noticing the new appearance.

"If only I knew." Babamon answered while trembling. "All I can say is that this is bad. This is really, really bad."

**********

**Well folks, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed the chapter guys.**

"**Dude, I wanna see the battle! Put it back on!"**

**Calm down Andy, you'll see the battle soon. Just not today.**

"**But, I wanna see it!"**

**If you don't shut up right now, you won't get to see it.**

"**I'll be quiet."**

**Good. Now, we gotta get going. Hope to see you guys real soon. Now I gotta go and catch up on some reading. Later all! Bye!**


End file.
